Dating A Rock Star
by P.R Gurl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the lead singer of the greatest band around and is named the bad boy of rock n roll.Hinata Hyuga is your average higschool senior whose biggest problem is figuring out what college to choose. What will happen when their two worlds collide
1. Win A Date With Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata's father Hiashi was reading the paper trying to relax before he had to start his morning routine when Hinata ran into the dining room grabbing an apple out of the bowl before kissing her father on the cheek. "Goodbye Father!"

Hiashi quickly put down his paper, "Where are you going so fast young lady?"

Hinata was fidgety as she stood in front of her father looking back and forth from him to the clock, "I'm sorry father but I'm late to meet the girls we have a project to start."

"A school project right?"

"Yes father."

"Ok don't be out late."

"Yes father." Hinata didn't wait for him to respond she just ran out of the house all the way to Tenten's. When she arrived she let herself in and saw her friends Tenten, Sakura, and Ino sitting around a table talking. "Hey."

Sakura turned to Hinata, "You are late, you are never late."

"I know I'm sorry, I overslept." Hinata looked at Ino who was grinning as she read a teen magazine. "Is Ino ok?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "No but when is she?"

Ino glared at Tenten, "Do you mind I am trying to read?"

"We are supposed to be working on our project!"

"I'm reading an important article on Connect Four!"

Hinata sat down next to Tenten, "What's a Connect Four?"

Ino's mouth dropped, "Are you serious Hinata? They are only the greatest band ever! And they have the hottest lead singer ever!" Ino turned the magazine around to show Hinata a picture of a mad looking raven haired guy.

"Who is he and why does he look so mad?"

"He isn't mad he is being sexy, and it's Sasuke Uchiha. You have to have heard about him."

Hinata thought for a moment "Nope never heard of him."

Sakura laughed, "Have you been living under a rock? They are selling out shows everywhere and on the cover of every teen magazine."

"I'm guessing they are kind of famous, but why is Ino shaking?"

Ino was shacking as she read the magazine, "OH MY GOSH! LOOK YOU CAN WIN A DATE WITH SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sakura groaned, "Fine Ino now can we get to work."

"Yes, rights after I fill out this entry form, someone enter with me it'll be fun come on! Sakura? Tenten? Hinata?"

Hinata sighed and took the empty order form, "Fine as long as it gets us to work on this project faster, it's not like there is any way in hell that I would win this anyway."

"Of course not Hinata, I am going to win because Sasuke and I are meant to be."

Sakura sighed, "Oh boy."

"You all will be biting your tongue when Sasuke and I are in love. Then I will be at all the concerts and on tour with them and I can introduce you to the band. Only then will you take back all the bad things you've said about me."

"You live a dream world there is no way that Connect Four would ever step foot in Konoha."

Tenten nodded, "I agree, I love Connect Four just as much as the next girl. But you need to start living in the real world Ino. Besides have you read the tabloids Sasuke's a real jerk."

Ino stuck out her tongue at Sakura and Tenten, "It's all lies and you'll see I having a good feeling about this."

Hinata ignored the argument going on around and just focused on the picture of Sasuke on the table. She said to herself, 'I still don't see what the big deal is about him.'

Two Weeks Later

Connect Four had just finished up another show and had now adjourned to their hotel suite. Naruto grinned, "Another great show guys!"

Neji nodded as he was strumming his bass guitar, "Naruto you sound surprised, we always give a great show."

Shikamaru laughed as he twirled his drum sticks, "You know the only things Naruto knows how to do is play a guitar and sing."

Naruto threw a pillow at Shikamaru and sarcastically said, "Very funny drummer boy!"

Shikamaru dodged the pillow and mumbled, "So troublesome."

Just then the door slammed open and a spiky gray haired guy stepped in, and you could tell he wasn't happy under his mask. "SASUKE!"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was looking bored on the couch; he didn't even flinch when their band manager Kakashi yelled his name. Naruto chuckled, "Looks like somebody is in trouble…..again."

Kakashi stomped over to Sasuke and threw a couple of tabloids on the table in front of Sasuke, "I'm sick and tired of the shit Sasuke!"

Sasuke just stared at him before saying, "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke picked up a magazine with a picture of Sasuke on the cover, "You are on the cover of all of these!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when the headline reads Sasuke Uchiha gets into bar fight with fans, or Sasuke Uchiha drunk again, or Sasuke Uchiha leaves with random bar sluts You are single handily making the band look bad."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Please I am the band, I write, sing and produce all the songs so I get to do whatever I want!"

Neji stopped strumming his guitar at that statement, "This is a group effort Sasuke, we got here together all of us. We all contribute to the song writing, singing, and the producing!"

Shikamaru nodded, "I agree with Neji and Kakashi, you are making the band look bad. I'm sick and tired of covering for your ass all the time. You aren't the band and lately because of your super ego you haven't even been part of the band."

Naruto chimed in, "I don't know what happened to you, before we became famous you were different. You've changed and not for the better."

Sasuke snapped at his band mates, "No I haven't you all are just jealous."

"Of what? A super obsessed wanna be bad boy? I don't think so, I'm out of here."

Neji got up and started to follow Naruto, "I'm with Naruto you coming Shikamaru."

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke before answering, "Right behind you."

Kakashi shook his head, "You see what your antics are doing, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru have worked very hard to get to where they are and I won't you ruin all of that for them. From this moment on you are making a permanent change no more partying, drinking, or the girls. You are going to for once have some good publicity!"

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "Are you on drugs? I'm Sasuke Uchiha I can do whatever I want not to mention the fact that I'm nineteen years old."

"Not anymore, you can't just do whatever you want you no regards to anyone else! Tomorrow is your first day of good publicity starting off with the win a date with your sorry ass."

"You were serious about that? No way, I'm not going on some stupid date with a fan girl."

"You'd be nothing without your fans, now Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all know that. That's way they are always signing autographs and taking pictures with fans you used to be like that but then you became famous and lost your head. Now you just hide and wait for the fans to leave like you're too good for them. Well you are not! Now you are going to go out with the winner in this envelope."

"No I won't do it."

"It's not a real date you pick the girl up you get something to eat and then you bring her to the studio and she hangs out with you and the band. You will do this and this girl will have the time of her life or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you are out of the band!" Kakashi threw the envelope in Sasuke's lap and stormed out.

Sasuke starred at the envelope before ripping it open, "And the lucky girl is….Hinata Hyuga."

HEY ALL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW SASUHINA STORY THIS IS GOING TO BE A MUSICAL STORYSO THERE WILL BE SONGS FROM MY FAVORITE ARTISTS THE JONAS BROTHERS AND DEMI LOVATO! SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM YOU CAN JUST SKIP OVER THE SONG PARTS. SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUT UP SOON.


	2. Lunch With A Rock Star

The next morning Sasuke unhappily got ready for his 'date' he sat in front of a mirror waiting for the limo to arrive when Naruto sat next to him. "Cheer up man; it's not going to be so bad."

"Then why don't you go?"

"It's win a date with you not me, maybe your date will be nice."

"Stop trying to make me feel better!"

Naruto groaned and stood up, "You are such a dick you know that. I feel bad for the girl who has to spend the day with you. I wondered what bad thing she did to deserve this."

Sasuke yelled after him, "She must have done something good because today Hinana Juga is the luckiest girl on the planet, because she gets to spend some time with me!"

Kakashi entered the room, "Now Sasuke remember what I told you about dealing with the media less is more. So basically keep you big stupid mouth shut, just say enough to get yourself in and out. I don't want any problems do you hear me Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed his shades, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get this over with!" An hour later Sasuke's limo pulled up into Hinata's house, "Why am I doing this again?" Sasuke opened the door to get out and like a flash he was surrounded by reporters screaming his name. Sasuke put on his most convincing smile, "I'd love to talk to you guys but I don't want to be late for my date." When he was a few feet away he mumbled, "Stupid reporters."

Sasuke knocked on the door only to be greeted by an angry looking man, Hiashi looked at Sasuke up and down. He took a close to look at Sasuke's appearance from his dark shades to black tee and leather jacket accompanied with his tight faded jeans. Hiashi did not approve of Sasuke's bad boy appearance; he looked behind Sasuke and was angered by all the reporters on his lawn. "What's going on here? Who are all these trespassers?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well technically there out on the outside of your fence so there aren't trespassing yet; but anyway I'm here to see Himala Chuga is she here?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga but who the hell are you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Don't talk back to me boy now I asked you your name."

"You seriously don't know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"YES! I'm Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Who?"

Just then a scream was heard from behind them, "SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke turned around to see a pink haired, a brunette and a blonde girl pushing past the reporters.

Hiashi turned to his daughters friends, "You know this guy?"

Tenten nodded, "Yes he is a rock star."

Ino got real close to Sasuke, "He is the greatest thing EVER! I know why you're here it's because of the contest isn't!"

Sasuke took as step away from Ino, "Yes…."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I WIN THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Sasuke groaned and mumbled, "Great a freaking fan girl just my luck."

Sakura whispered to Tenten, "I can't believe Ino actually won."

Sasuke heard her, "Ino who's Ino?"

Ino grabbed his arm, "I'm Ino the contest winner slash your future wife."

Sasuke quickly pulled away, "No, no the winner of the contest is a girl named Hin-Hina-Hinata yeah Hinata that's it!"

Ino, Sakura and Tenten's jaws dropped, "HINATA!"

Just then Hinata appeared from behind Hiashi, "Yes? What's going on here?"

Sasuke looked at the girl peeking out from behind Hiashi; he thought to himself 'She doesn't look so bad, she defiantly not like this blonde one over here. But then again I am Sasuke Uchiha she should be freaking out by now.' Sasuke tried to get a better look at her, "Are you Hinata?"

"Y-Yes who are you?"

"Doesn't anybody in this house watch television, or listen to the radio I'm freaking Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke tried to keep his voice calm so that the reporters couldn't hear him yell.

Sakura ran up to Hinata, "You won the win a date with Sasuke contest! He is here to pick you up! I can't believe it our little Hinata is going out with Sasuke Uchiha!"

Ino stormed between the two, "This is not fair! It was my idea to enter besides Hinata doesn't even know who he is!"

Hinata felt bad for her friend, "Well I don't really want to go so you can go instead of me."

This time Sakura, Tenten, and Sasuke yelled, "What?"

Sasuke was getting seriously annoyed, "The rules are whoever's name is one the winning entry form goes on the date. Hinata won end of story you guys can fight about this later but Hinata and I are leaving now."

Hiashi took a step towards Sasuke, "Who the hell do you think you are? Coming in here demanding…"

Sakura and Tenten interrupted him, "Mr. Hyuga you have to let her go this is a once in a life time opportunity. What kind of father would you be if you denied your daughter this?"

Hinata reached for her two friends, "Guys I really don't want to go..."

Sasuke heard whispering from the reporters he groaned, 'They are probable wondering why we haven't left yet. This is just great I can see it now the papers will read girl refuses to go out with Sasuke Uchiha is he losing his fame? No I won't let this girl ruin me she is coming with me and I don't care if she doesn't want to. I'm Sasuke Uchiha damn it!' That's when Sasuke noticed everyone had stopped talking and was now starring at him.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Are you ok?"

Sasuke kept his cool appearance, "Yes now we need to go….now."

Hinata looked around and figured that Sakura and Tenten were right this how many other times was she Hinata Hyuga going to be this close to a rock star, even if she didn't really know who he was. She looked over at her father for approval, "May I father?"

Hiashi sighed seeing that Hinata wanted to go, "I want your phone with you at all times and you will be home by curfew not a minute later."

Sasuke groaned, "Finally the limo is waiting!" Hinata was taken by surprise by lights being flashed in her eyes by all the pictures being taken of them as Sasuke guided her into the limo before they took off Hinata took one last look out the window seeing a not too pleased father but and even angrier Ino who was screaming and stomping around.

Sasuke yelled out to the driver, "Just take us to the restaurant! I need a drink, you want one?"

Hinata jumped a bit, "Who me?"

"Do you see anyone else back here?" Sasuke opened up the mini fridge and yelled. "What the hell? Driver! Where is all the liquor? It's all soda and juice in here."

The driver responded, "Mr. Hatake ordered that there should be no liquor in the limos anymore."

Sasuke fell back on the seat, "I can't believe this shit! Hurry up get us to the restaurant NOW!"

Hinata sat there scared she tried to look everywhere but at Sasuke 'Why is he so angry he doesn't seem so nice. I don't get what people see in him, he is pretty good looking…' Hinata gasped when she realized Sasuke was starring at her from behind his shades.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Let me guess you wanted Naruto, or Neji, or Shikamaru right? Well this isn't there contest you count your lucky stars you got me."

"W-Who are t-those other guys?"

Sasuke couldn't believe her, "Are you retarded or something? Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru the other members of Connect Four!"

"And that's the b-b-band you are in right?"

Sasuke looked around now, "Is this a joke, am I on some show where they play jokes on celebrities. This is not funny!"

"N-No…"

Sasuke felt like he was losing his mind talking to Hinata, for the past two years he couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing him and going crazy. "So you're a seriously going to sit there and tell me you don't know anything about Connect Four?"

"I don't really have time for TV or music."

Sasuke groaned and yelled at the driver, "Are we there yet?!"

The limo stopped in front of the restaurant, Sasuke got out not waiting for Hinata. A waiter was already waiting for him inside the restaurant, "Hello Mr. Uchiha so nice to finally meet you, we have a table ready for you right here. Now where is your lovely date?"

Sasuke looked behind him to see Hinata exiting the limo, "She's coming now listen I need a drink NOW!" The waiter ran off scared to get Sasuke his drink, Sasuke walked over to his seat not waiting for Hinata again. She arrived and sat down across from his the same time Sasuke's drink did. "Finally!" HE took one swig of his drink and spit it out at the waiter. "What the hell is this? This is soda! When I said drink I meant alcoholic. Now go get me an alcoholic drink!"

The waiter was wiping the soda off his face, "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but a Mr. Hatake called and told us we are not allowed to serve you alcoholic beverages of any kind."

"WHAT! THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! I'LL JUST GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Mr. Hatake also told me to tell you that he's alerted all the restaurants in a twenty mile radius to not serve you alcohol either. And he said to stop being a spoiled brat and enjoy your date."

"EXCUSE ME!"

The waiter flinched, "I-I'm s-sorry Mr. Uchiha I-I am just r-repeating w-what I was told."

Hinata couldn't believe how mean Sasuke was being she had to say something, "He understands he is just in shock getting off alcohol and all he is sorry."

The waiter smiled at Hinata, "Thank you miss may I get you something to drink?"

Hinata smiled back hoping she had smoothed things over, "Just water would be fine thank you."

Sasuke took off his sunglasses and glared at Hinata as the waiter took off, "What the hell was that?!"

"You w-were being extremely r-rude."

"So what I'm Sasuke Uchiha I can do whatever I want!" The waiter returned with Hinata's drink and menus and left quickly. Hinata just starred at her menu trying to pick out what to eat, she relaxed as she listened to the music being played.

_**Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends**_

Sasuke looked up from his menu to see Hinata smiling, "What are you smiling about?"

Hinata decided to be nice to him, "Nothing I just like this song, I've never heard it before. Do you know who sings it?"

Sasuke dropped his menu on the table, "What the hell? I sing it, it's my song."

"You're singing?"

_**Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends**_

"Yes, well not right now that's Naruto but it's Connect Four my band!"

"Well…I like it!"

"So do a lot of people!"

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

"I'm not angry I'm famous there is a difference." Hinata was about to say something when Sasuke phone rang. Sasuke hit the talk button, "What is it?"

Hinata heard a man screaming on the other end, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THROWING A SCENE LIKE THAT YOU'RE LUCKY THAT GIRL SMOOTHED THINGS OVER! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE! YOU WILL GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE STUDIO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE! AND BRING THE GIRL!" Kakashi didn't wait for Sasuke to answer and hung up on him. Sasuke groaned and threw a couple of bills on the table.

Hinata closed her menu, "I guess we have to go."

"You guess right now let's go." Sasuke got up and headed back to the limo leaving a very confused Hinata at the table.

"I guess that is what lunch with a celebrity is like." Hinata debated on if she should follow Sasuke she shrugged, "It can't get any worse." She got up and followed Sasuke to the limo wondering what was in store for her and Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. The Date Continues

Although Hinata was very confused about the supposed date she was on, she decided to make the best out of this situation. She was excited that she got to ride around in a limo. She was so focused on Sasuke she never really got to take a good look around the limo on the way to the restaurant. Sasuke was starring out the window ignoring as Hinata looked around the limo. Even though he looked upset Hinata was going not going let his bad mood bring her down.

Hinata knew that she'd probable never get to have another day like this and she was determined to enjoy herself. Hinata found a wall panel with buttons on it; she reached out and pressed one. The limo filled with colorful lights, Hinata looked around amazed, "So cool."

Sasuke looked over at Hinata as she stared at the pretty lights roaming around the limo; he was confused at how happy she looked but just some flashing lights. Hinata didn't notice Sasuke was watching her as she turned off the lights and flipped another switch. The window behind her started to roll down surprising the driver, "I'm so sorry, I've just never been in a limo before."

The driver smiled, "No problem miss."

Hinata stretched her hand out to the driver, "I'm Hinata."

The driver pulled up at a stop light, "Nice to meet you Ms. Hinata I'm Sam."

Sasuke shook his head, "Sam? Whose Sam my driver's name is Nick?"

Sam sighed, "No Mr. Uchiha Nick was your last driver you fired him six months ago."

Sasuke scratched his head, "I did?"

Sam nodded, "Yes sir, is that all?" Sasuke just nodded still surprised that he didn't remember firing his driver over half a year ago. "Well have fun Ms. Hinata."

"Thanks Sam." Hinata flipped the switch and the window rolled up, she flipped the last switch that made the sun roof open.

Sasuke saw Hinata staring at the sun roof, "Go ahead you know you want to."

Hinata quickly slid over to the sun roof and stuck her head out; she took a deep breath as the wind hit her face. Her hair was blowing in the wind as she passed buildings and people; she couldn't help but smile as she did this. Sasuke had begun watching her again he thought to himself, 'How can she look like she as having so much fun from a sun roof?'

Hinata noticed Sasuke starring at her, "Come up here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"The wind will mess up my hair."

"Oh…..ok." Sasuke saw the disappointment in Hinata's eyes and groaned. He stood up and slid next to Hinata poking his head through the sun roof.

"Happy?"

Hinata stared at him for a moment, "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Why are you so happy all the time?"

"I'm not, you don't know me."

"And you don't me; you didn't even know who I was. Which by the way amazes me that you had no idea who I was you're like the only girl on the planet that doesn't."

"I know you don't want to be here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"What do you want an apology?"

"No."

"Good you're not getting one." Sasuke sat back down in his seat Hinata followed confused about the conversation she just had. She didn't know how she got herself into this situation. The limo stopped and Sasuke got out of the limo and walked into a big glass building.

Hinata stepped out of the limo and looked around confused, "Where am I?"

Sam closed the door behind her, "This is Zoom Records, Connect 4's record label."

"I'm defiantly not in Konoha anymore."

Sam laughed, "Welcome to the music business, you need to go to the twelfth floor I'm pretty sure Mr. Uchiha has left you." Hinata thanked Sam and went inside the building her sneakers squeaked on the gold tiled floor as she walked to the huge elevator.

Upstairs Sasuke slammed the door as he walked into the room where Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were. Naruto looked behind Sasuke "Where's your date?"

Sasuke flopped down on the couch, "First of all she's not my date and secondly I don't know where she is."

"How could you just ditch your date?"

"Hinata is not my date!"

Naruto stood up, "I can't believe you man, I am going to go find her." Naruto ran out of the room and down the hall he pressed the elevator button and the doors opened revealing a shocked Hinata.

"OH…I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled, "It's ok, you must be Hinata right? I'm Naruto."

Hinata reached out to shake Naruto's stretched out hand, "Nice to meet you."

"How's the date been going so far? I know Sasuke can be a real pain."

"Why is he so mean?"

"Sasuke wasn't always the jack ass he was today."

"What changed?"

"His parents died about two years ago, he's just never been the same."

Hinata gasped, "That's terrible."

"Yeah that's when we started getting famous so Sasuke just closed up. He's gotten worse though, I just can't take it. Before he was just quite but now he became a total jack ass. Well you know what I mean Kakashi told us about what happened at the restaurant."

"Yeah that was a little…odd"

"That's Sasuke."

Just then a door opened and a dark haired man poked his head out, "Hey Naruto, we need you in here for one minute please."

"Right there Yamato." Naruto turned back to Hinata "I'll be right back, the rest of the band is right down the hall." Naruto ran off as Hinata walked down the hall she entered the first room she saw. She was in a big room with guitars, tambourines, a drum set, and a big black piano in the corner.

Hinata closed the door behind her; she walked around playing with the various instruments. She shook the tambourines, banged on the drums and tried to play the guitar before she sat down at the piano. She pressed random keys remembering the days when she used to play the more she remembered the better she played. She started playing a tune she hadn't heard in a very long time, she was getting lost in the music and started singing the words to the song she was playing.

**Has anyone ever read you a fairytale  
And taken you to places magical  
Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue  
Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true**

**Has anyone ever sung you a lullaby?  
You can fly above the rain clouds  
Close your eyes  
Let the melody carry you  
Leave all your fears behind  
You can float across a rainbow sky to once upon a time.**

Across the hall Sasuke was having an argument with Shikamaru and Neji, "Would you two just get off my back?!"

Shikamaru groaned, "You're so troublesome Sasuke."

"Oh give me a break Shi…." Sasuke stopped mid sentence when he heard music playing. "What is that?"

Neji shrugged, "Probable Naruto."

"No it's too good to be that idiot." Sasuke got up and walked across the hall and pressed his ear against the door. "Who is that singing?"

Sasuke reached for the door knob but was stopped by Kakashi, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? GET INTO MY OFFICE NOW!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke by his color and pulled him down the hall into his office.

Sasuke pushed Kakashi off him, "Stop that you're going to ruin my shirt."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you there is to be no drinking and you're supposed to act like a civil human being! And you do the exact opposite; I've been running around getting a basket of free stuff for this poor girl since you've absolutely ruined this date."

"It's not a date! And why do you have to give her anything?"

"So maybe she won't run to the tabloids about what an asshole you are!" Kakashi looked around, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?"

"Last time I was saw her was the limo."

"SASUKE YOU CAN'T JUST DITCH HER!" Kakashi put his head in his hands, "This is too much Sasuke we are getting bigger every day the tour is almost finished and then you four are right back in the studio starting your third album which means that you've got to start writing some songs! But if you keep acting like this you will lose everything, the money, the cars, the houses, the fans, and most importantly your friends!"

"Whatever."

"See Sasuke that's exactly the problem! Get out of here, AND GO FIND YOUR DATE! AND I SWEAR SASUKE I MEAN IT THIS TIME YOU WILL BE NICE TO HER!" Kakashi pushed Sasuke out of his office and 

slammed the door behind him. Sasuke remembered the girl's voice and quickly ran back to the room but found it empty.

"Where could she have gone? Could it have been Hinata?"

"Who?" Sasuke turned around to see Hinata standing in the door way.

"Someone was singing in here was it you?"

Hinata tried to keep calm, "Who? M-Me? N-No I don't sing."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute then nodded, "Of course not what was I thinking it was too good to be you. This is a big studio any girl could have been singing."

"Y-Yeah."

Sasuke sat down at the piano, "Not that it matters but where were you?"

"Uh….bathroom…"

"Whatever." Sasuke started playing the piano.

"That's really good."

"I know."

Hinata had walked over the piano, "N-Naruto told me about your parents….I'm sorry."

Sasuke stopped playing the piano, "Whatever."

"Is that why you're so…..angry all the time?"

"What is your problem? Why are you so obsessed with how I act? It's not like you have any idea how I could feel."

Hinata was quite for a moment, "I lost my mom when I was seven I know how you feel."

"So you still have your dad."

"I have a dad and a little sister, but every since my mom passed away….my dad's never been the same."

"So what do you want me to feel sorry for you?"

Hinata took a step back, "No…just like you don't want anyone to feel sorry for you."

Sasuke thought for a moment, 'She actually does understand, and she has been ok during the whole thing. It wouldn't kill me to be nice to her; since it's obvious she is trying to make this situation better.' Sasuke moved down the piano bench making room for Hinata. "Sit."

Hinata stood there for a moment surprised by Sasuke's action before sitting beside him on the bench. Hinata pressed random keys, "Can you…..play me one of your songs?"

"Why?"

"Because I liked the one I heard before and I was hoping you could sing me another."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Fine." He started playing the piano and started to sing.

**Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine**

But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  


**You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no**

Yeah!  
And you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No

So I wait 'till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
I'll be  
Fine

So I'm finally here today  
You've touched me here today  
And I wish that I could stay  
A little bit longer  
And I will be fine

Hinata was speechless she just sat there amazed at the song, "S-Sasuke that was… great."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

"You're the first person other than myself to hear it."

"You should share it it's incredible I can't believe you wrote it. But why did you pick that one if no one else as heard it?"

"I don't care what you think, so if you hated it wouldn't bother me."

Hinata sighed just when she thought she had gotten Sasuke to be nice to her he went back to being a jerk. Hinata sarcastically said, "You're unbelievable."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Hinata looked over at Sasuke and was about to say something but stopped when she saw Sasuke was not wearing his sunglasses and got she got to take a good look into his eyes. She froze as she starred at his eyes, Sasuke noticed her starring and was about to tell her to stop when he got a good look her eyes. He sat there not knowing what else to do but just sit there and stare into her eyes. They didn't know how long they had been starring at each other when the door flung open, Sasuke looked away and Hinata jumped up.

Naruto stood at the door with Shikamaru and Neji behind him, Naruto smirked "Are we interrupting something?"

Sasuke stood up and walked away from Hinata, "No."

Naruto walked over to Hinata, "Hey Hinata I wanted to introduce you to the rest of the band since Sasuke wasn't doing that. This is Shikamaru, and Neji."

"Nice to meet you both."

Neji froze up as he was shaking Hinata's hand, "Uh…I forgot I have to….do something….got to go." He spun around and quickly exited the room.

Shikamaru shrugged, "So Hinata are you enjoying yourself with the emo king here?"

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, "Shut up!"

Just then Kakashi came into the room, "You must be Hinata I'm Kakashi Hatake Connect 4's manager. Here is a bag of goodies for our little contest winner." Kakashi dropped a back pack with Connect 4's picture on it. The bag felt heavy so Hinata peaked in and it was crammed with Connect 4 merchandise.

"T-Thank you." The rest of the day went fast Sasuke stood in the corner of the room playing his guitar pretending to ignore Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru who were all talking, laughing and having fun. Soon Hinata looked at the clock and frowned, "I have to go it's almost my curfew."

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders, "So tell us it was way better hanging out with us that moody Sasuke?"

Hinata blushed, "No comment."

Kakashi reentered the room, "Limo's downstairs get down there Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let's go." Hinata quickly grabbed her bag and walked after him. In the limo Hinata sat quietly starring out the window. Sasuke sighed, "Not that I care but did you have a good time?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "Surprisingly yes I did. What do you care about?"

"My music."

"What about Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji?"

"There are ok."

"There your friends, you'd be nothing without them."

"You sound just like Kakashi."

"Well we are both right, they don't deserve to be treated the way you do."

"Oh shut up."

Hinata was hurt by his words, "Y-You can't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to whomever however the way I want." The limo stopped in front of Hinata house. "Now if you're done get out."

"I feel sorry for you."

"Me?! I'm the luckiest guy on the planet, guys want to be me and girls want to be with me."

"That doesn't make you lucky."

Sasuke was getting angry, "How would some stupid girl like you know anything? Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Hinata just stared at him for a second before exiting the limo slamming the door behind her. She was never this angry in her entire life. The limo took off leaving Hinata alone, "How did I get myself into this?"

One Week Later

Connect 4 had just finished their last show on tour and were in the hotel room relaxing when Kakashi came in. "Congratulations boys on a great tour! And Sasuke get what you finally got some good press for once."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "What? That's impossible."

"Here take a look." Kakashi through a magazine at Naruto.

"You can't be serious, how did the magazine get this picture."

Kakashi smiled, "I did, it's all a part of my new plan."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean new plan?"

Kakashi took the magazine from Naruto and through it at Sasuke. Sasuke starred at the magazine cover in big letters it said, "Connect 4's lead singer connects with contest winner." And under it was a picture of Sasuke and Hinata at the piano.

Kakashi was now grinning, "Sasuke Uchiha say hello to your new girlfriend."

**Ok I forgot to mention that in the last chapter the song Hinata heard in the restaurant was Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers and in this chapter the song Hinata sings is Once Upon A Time from the musical Brooklyn. And the song Sasuke sings is A little bit longer (GREAT SONG, THE ALBUM IS AMAZING) by once again the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Getting A Girlfriend

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What do you mean new girlfriend?"

Kakashi smirked, "It's the perfect publicity stunt. The tabloids eat new couples up!"

"Why she isn't even famous?"

"That's the point she is every girl's dream, the dream to meet her celebrity crush and then start dating them. You'll have even more fans!"

Shikamaru spoke up, "Problem Kakashi, Sasuke was his usual jerk like self and I don't think Hinata to go along with this plan of yours."

Kakashi took a seat, "That is because she is not going to know about it, the fact that this is all a publicity stunt is a secret."

Sasuke threw the magazine on the table, "So you expect me to pretend to go out with her but she'll think that we are really dating. And then what we get married I don't think so."

"No after awhile we'll end it in a way that'll make you out to be the good guy."

Neji looked angry, "You can't do that to her!"

"And why not? It's not like she's getting nothing out of it. She gets to live the life of a rock star's girlfriend with all the perks that comes with it and when we end this little charade I'll make sure to pay her very well."

Neji shook his head, "No she's a person you can't do this to her."

"Why are you so upset by this Neji?"

"Because I won't let you treat my cousin like this."

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke & Kakashi, yelled "WHAT?!"

"Yeah she's my cousin."

Naruto shook his head, "She didn't say anything to us about it."

"She doesn't know I haven't seen her in years, our fathers had a fight when we were younger and we haven't seen each other since it's a long story. She was obviously too young to remember and nobody better tell her."

Kakashi nodded, "Fine as long as you keep our secret we'll keep yours."

Sasuke still wasn't happy about this, "What makes you think I'm going to go through with this?"

"Because I said so and maybe I'll let you drink again."

"Really?"

"Only a little bit, but in return you have to be a lot nicer to her to make her want to be your girlfriend."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Fine, that won't be hard."

Naruto chimed in, "Especially since he has been having dreams about her."

"I have not!"

"And you wrote that song about how you need to find her."

"That's not about Hinata it's the girl that was singing and the dreams are not about Hinata either."

"Come on Sasuke who else could it have been, just accept that you have a crush on Hinata."

Sasuke was getting irritated, "It's not her!"

Neji was still upset by the whole thing, "She doesn't sing, it's not her."

"Thank you!"

Kakashi stood up, "I don't know what this is all about but I don't care. Sasuke tomorrow you call Hinata and get her over here."

"Fine, but I want my alcohol."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "You get your alcohol when she becomes your girlfriend. And by the way after this you are going to quit drinking forever!"

"Whatever."

Neji walked over to Sasuke, "Don't you do anything bad to her or you'll regret it."

Sasuke shrugged, "Oh please what's the worst that can happen?"

The next day Hinata was sitting at home bored she had already done all her homework and was avoiding her friends ever since her date with Sasuke. Ino wasn't too happy that Hinata won and was still sulking about it. "What am I going to do?" Hinata looked around her room and the Connect 4 bag; she hadn't opened it since she got it.

She emptied the bag's content on her bed, and riffled through the Connect 4 memorabilia. "Wow there is a lot of stuff in here." Hinata picked up the two Connect 4 CDs, "I guess I could listen to these." She snuck into hey younger sisters Hanabi's room and borrowed her CD player and went back to her room. She went back into her room and started listening to the CDs after a couple of hours Hinata found herself singing along with the songs.

A knock at her door stopped her, "Come in."

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino came into her room "Hey Hinata!"

"Hi guys."

Tenten looked at Hinata's bed, "Wow looked like someone's became a Connect 4 fan."

"Oh this stuff is from when I went out with you know who."

Ino sighed, "You can say it, I'm over it."

Hinata took her headphones off, "Really?"

"Yes I mean it was once in a lifetime thing it's not like you are ever going to see him again."

"You're right." Just then Hinata's phone rang, "Ino its right behind you can you get it."

Ino nodded and picked up Hinata's phone, "Hello?"

Sasuke voice answered, "Hinata?"

"No this is Ino, who is this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Ino dropped the phone, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sakura held her ears from Ino's scream, "What is it?"

Ino was shacking, "S-S-Sasuke Uchiha is on the phone for her!"

Sakura picked up the phone and tossed it to Hinata, Hinata starred at the phone before answering, "Hello?"

"Hinata."

"How'd you get my number?"

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Why?"

"I want to know if you……want to hang out."

"Why?"

"Do you always ask these many questions?"

"No."

"So do you want to hang out or not?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "No."

"No! What do you mean no?"

In the background Hinata heard Naruto's voice, "Give me that phone you're ruining it. Hinata it's Naruto what's up?"

"Uh nothing…."

"Good, because Sasuke really wants to see you to apologize for being himself last week."

Hinata thought for a moment she really didn't to go through that again, "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"It's a great idea; Sasuke and I are on the way." Naruto hung up the phone before Hinata had a chance to say anything.

Hinata hung up the phone and sighed, "I guess I should get ready."

"For what?" Ino asked.

"I'm going to go hang out with Sasuke…"

"AGAIN!"

"Y-Yeah…."

Ino was shacking again, "WHY?!"

"H-He wants too."

Sakura and Tenten squealed, "HINATA! This is great!"

Hinata just shrugged, "I guess so."

Ino was livid, "She doesn't even care, she's just going to get to hang out with my lover twice and she doesn't want too!"

Tenten grabbed Ino's arm, "Calm down Ino." Hinata got ready as Sakura and Tenten tried to calm Ino down. Soon there was a knock on the door and Naruto's head popped in, "Hinata?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tenten groaned, "Ino stop screaming."

Ino shook her head, "That was Sakura not me!"

Sakura was shacking, "Y-You're N-Naruto U-Uzumaki."

Naruto grinned, "That's me and let me see beautiful pink hair dazzling green eyes you must be Hinata's friend Sakura."

"Y-Y-Yes."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a kiss, "I'm sorry we have to run but next time you should all come along with us."

"Uh I-I-I N-N-Naruto."

Tenten grabbed on to Sakura, "Are you going to be ok."

"I d-don't know."

Hinata sighed and wondered why all of her friends got all crazy when around members of Connect 4 she was starting to believe she was the only normal one. "I'm ready to go Naruto."

"Good let's go Mr. Moody is waiting in the limo. Nice meeting you girls!" He winked before leaving with Hinata. Naruto opened the door for Hinata when they got to the limo, "After you Hinata." Naruto followed after her and sat on the other side of limo. "I'm going to just be here listening to my iPod just pretend I'm not here."

Sasuke rolled his hard, "That won't be so hard I try to do that all the time." Naruto just ignored him and put on his head phones. Sasuke and Hinata sat next to each other in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

Naruto groaned, "The silence is driving me crazy talk already."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here."

"Oh shut up Sasuke, would you just apologize already?"

"For what?"

"For being you!"

"A person shouldn't apologize for being great." Hinata actually laughed she couldn't believe it she quickly covered her mouth with her hand."See she gets it."

Naruto threw his hands in the air, "You're impossible."

The limo pulled in front of Zoom Records, and the three of them rode the elevator in silence when the doors opened. Naruto suggested something, "Hey Sasuke why don't you play Hinata that new song of yours."

"Why?"

Naruto groaned and pushed Sasuke and Hinata into the music room before leaving he said, "Just do it."

Hinata put her bag down and walked around the room as Sasuke sat down and picked up his guitar. He strummed ignoring Hinata, "Are you going to play me the song or not?"

Sasuke was surprised by her boldness "You want to hear it?"

"Actually yes, I listened to your albums they are really good."

"I know."

Hinata sat next to him, "Can't you ever just take a compliment?"

"So are you saying you're a Connect 4 fan now?

"I mean your music is just amazing, I love it. I can't believe you wrote some of it."

Sasuke shrugged, "I had help."

Hinata gasped in shock, "Are you actually giving other people credit for their work?"

"I guess I am, don't make a big deal about it."

"Fine I won't, if you play me the song."

Sasuke nodded and started playing the song,

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  


**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah**

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Panting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you  
And you next to me  
Oh, I need to find you  
Yeah

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  


**I gotta find you  
Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you**

Hinata felt like clapping but she knew Sasuke wouldn't like that, "Who is the girl you're singing about?"

"I don't know remember the last time you were here, there was a girl in here singing. I can't get her voice out of my head it's driving me crazy." Hinata felt herself about to start panicking, 'It's me! The girl he wrote the song for is me. This beautiful song is about me I can't believe this.' Sasuke noticed the panic in Hinata's eyes, "Are you ok? Did you not like it?"

"N-N-No I loved it! D-Do you think you'll find the girl?"

"I don't know."

"You're really thinking about her a lot aren't you?"

"Too much I thought if I wrote this song I'd stop thinking about her but I'm too good I wrote a great song, Kakashi wants to put it on the new album."

"Kakashi really dictates what you do doesn't he?"

Sasuke sighed, "Too much, I mean all I want to do is just play my music and have other's love my music just as much as I do."

Hinata let Sasuke's words sink in, "Wow that's not what I expected you to say."

"What did you expected me to say?"

"Booze, girls, money."

Sasuke smirked, "They are all good too." Sasuke's phone interrupted them with a text message from Kakashi.

Are you putting the moves on her yet!?

Sasuke sighed and he knew that he had to think of a way to get Hinata to fall for him he quickly thought of a way. "Hey do you want to learn how to play the guitar?"

Hinata was surprised, "Really you'd teach me?"

He shrugged and put his guitar down, "Sure why not, we do have a lot of time to waste. And since you'd probable say no to us fooling around this seems like the best alternative."

Hinata tried to ignore the fooling around comment, "I'd love to learn how to play guitar."

Sasuke reached on to the wall and picked out a guitar, "This is Raven."

Hinata giggled "Raven?"

"Yes do you have a problem with that? It's one of my many guitars if you break it, I'll kill you."

Hinata knew he was not kidding, "O-Ok…" Sasuke placed the guitar his guitar on her lap and sat directly behind her, "W-What are you doing?"

"It's better if I can help you move your hand sitting this way. Is that a problem?"

"N-No…"

Sasuke smirked he was used to girls becoming nervous around him but with Hinata it was different, he knew she was nervous because he was a guy not because he was Sasuke Uchiha. That fact for some reason bothered him, he pushed it to the back of his mind to focus on the lesson but he was soon distracted again. "What are you wearing? Are you wearing perfume?"

"No, I don't usually wear stuff like that."

"That's not possible you smell really good like lilacs or something."

"That's me I guess."

Sasuke shook his head, "Uh…yeah let's just get on to the lesson." Three hours later Sasuke was surprised by how fast Hinata learned she had learned most of the major chords already. "That wasn't half bad."

She turned her head back to look at him, "Thank you for the lesson."

"No problem." Sasuke was caught again in Hinata's eyes again just like before. He felt like he could stare in to them all day, and he probably would if Kakashi hadn't come in.

The two separated immediately Kakashi smirked, "Good I'm interrupting something, Sasuke I made reservations for the two of you at this restaurant down town."

Hinata nodded, "I am getting hungry, I'm just going to freshen up first."

When Hinata left Sasuke hissed at Kakashi, "What are you doing?"

"It's time to introduce Hinata Hyuga to the world."

**AN: Song sung by Sasuke in this chapter is 'Gotta Find You' By Joe Jonas. Thank you everyone for reviewing you guys rock!!**


	5. Getting To Know A Normal Girl

Sasuke just stared at Kakashi, "So what you want me to go out there and put on a show for the media?"

"Yes but keep it simple give a look that says you're falling in love, or put your arm around her. Right now we want to keep the media interested so we can drag this out hopefully till your new album drops. And at lunch you find out everything you can about her."

"Why?"

"What if you're being interviewed and you don't know shit about your girlfriend?"

"Ok got it make it seem like I'm really interested in her and find out what I can about Hinata…Hinata…"

Kakashi groaned, "HYUGA! It's the same as Neji's and you call Naruto stupid!" Sasuke ignored Kakashi's comment and found a nearby mirror checked to make sure he looked good before going off the find Hinata.

He found her by the elevators, "Uh hey ready to go?" She nodded, and the two got into the elevator and rode it all the way down to the lobby. "Listen once we get to restaurant there probable will be paparazzi all over the place just ignore them."

"I'll try my best; will there be a lot of them?"

"Hinata I am Sasuke Uchiha of course there will be a lot of paparazzi. Now let's get out of here I'm hungry."

Hinata followed Sasuke into the limo, "You mean I'm actually going to get to order this time or are you going to throw a fit after we get our drinks."

"No this time I'll wait and throw a fit after our appetizers so you can get something to eat this time."

"Well isn't that nice." The limo took off towards the restaurant, "So what are you getting out of all of these?"

Sasuke kept his face emotionless as inside he started to panic, 'She can't know about the whole fake girlfriend thing can she?' "What do you mean?"

"Come on I'm not stupid I know Kakashi made you ask me to hang out today."

"What you don't think that I actually like spending time with you? Didn't we have fun last time?"

"You told me to get the hell out of your sight."

Sasuke had forgotten exactly what he said to Hinata, "Uh I…don't really know what to say to that."

"Other than I'm sorry, I don't know either." The limp pulled up in front of the restaurant Hinata looked across the street and saw twice the number of paparazzi that we at her house last week. "Oh my that's a lot of people with cameras."

"The flash won't blind you let's go." Sasuke slid out of the limo actually holding the door open for Hinata.

"Well it's not like they will be taking pictures of me so I'm guess I'm good."

"Uh….yeah come on I'm hungry." Hinata got out and Sasuke closed the door behind her and got a brilliant idea. "Hey you look kind of chilly and since we are eating outside here where this." Sasuke slid off his leather jacket and put it over Hinata's shoulders. Sasuke kept his hands on her shoulders looking her over as the cameras started flashing. "You know you don't look half bad in my jacket."

Hinata tried to keep calm as she slid her arms through the sleeves, "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The two sat down and ordered their food. "So Hinata tell me about yourself."

"Why?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes he never had this hard of a time with girls, usually if he took a girl out to dinner she wouldn't stop talking about herself. "I'm curious now tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Can you stop asking questions and just answer?"

"Ok….I'm eighteen I live with my dad and little sister, I'm a senior in high school and I…I am just a normal girl I guess."

"Yeah you're not a normal girl at least not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You having dinner with me Sasuke Uchiha, how many girls do you know who have lunch with rock stars?"

"I'm still a normal girl meeting you hasn't and won't change my life."

Sasuke mumbled, "That's what you think."

"What was that?"

"Uh the food here." The waiter set down their food and left the two alone again, "So senior year…must be excited you get to…go to the prom and stuff."

"I guess…how was your prom?"

"I didn't have one; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and I were touring and recording our junior and senior years. We finished school on a tour bus so…I never did any of that stupid school stuff."

"Oh that seems …..nice….I think."

"It was ok I finished early and after that was when the band took off. So I was too busy to notice all the stupid things I missed. But anyway let's talk about something else…..what is it like having lunch with a rock star?"

Hinata sighed as the waiter came by the table and cleared their plates, "I'm guessing you're expecting me to say that this is the greatest experience in my life."

"Yes."

The waiter came by and put a piece of cake in the middle of them of them, "Complements of the chef Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke pushed the plate towards Hinata, "Here you can have it."

"You don't want any?"

"Nope I' not a big fan of sweets."

Hinata took a bite of the cake, "Wow this is really good, you should at least have a bite."

Sasuke peeked over at the paparazzi and decided he needed to give them something for the front page of the tabloids. "Fine, give me a bite."

"You have a fork…."

Sasuke saw the fork and pushed it off the table, "Not anymore." Hinata picked up some cake and tried to hand her fork over to Sasuke. "You expect me to feed myself."

"I can't believe you." Hinata held the fork in front of Sasuke's mouth.

The cameras went off again as Hinata feed Sasuke the cake, Sasuke licked his lips "That was pretty good." Sasuke paid the bill and the two left the restaurant "Uh where is the limo?"

"How should I know?"

"Oh shit!"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke who looked upset, "What's wrong?"

"How fast can you run?"

"Uh I'm wearing sneakers so pretty fast I guess."

"Ok good because the limo is two blocks that way and there are a group of fan girls coming this way."

Hinata turned around and saw a group of girls running towards them they all started shouting, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "RUN!" The fan girls were gaining speed, Sasuke yelled out to the limo driver "START THE LIMO!"

"Sasuke how are we going to get out of here if the limo is moving?!"

Sasuke let go of Hinata's hand and ran ahead of her opening the door "Jump in!"

"WHAT! You're crazy!"

"It's either jump in the limo or get run over by fan girls. NOW JUMP!" Hinata did exactly what he said and jumped into the limo bouncing off the seat and on to the floor. Sasuke jumped in after slamming the door behind him. Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was face first on the floor he heard a muffled voice. "Are you ok? Are you crying?"

Hinata rolled over on to her back but she wasn't crying she was laughing; Sasuke was very confused "What is so funny?"

Hinata tried to stop laughing but couldn't, "I just ran away from fan girls and jumped into a limo! I mean who does that?!"

"I do!"

"I'm not making fun of you, it's just I can't believe I just did that. It was so cool." Sasuke didn't know what to say he just stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It just that stuff that I do regularly amazes you, it's just weird."

Hinata got up and sat down next to Sasuke, "Well I bet if you spent a day with me you'd think stuff I do would amazes you."

"Are you asking me out?" Hinata started laughing more now, "What now?!"

"No offense but there is no way that you and I will ever date."

Sasuke was actually offended "Why not?"

"Come on Sasuke like you say you're a rock star and I'm….me."

The limo pulled up in front of Hinata's house Sasuke got out first still stunned by what she said, they walked in silence to her front door. She started to take off Sasuke's jacket but Sasuke stopped her by grabbing the jacket and pulling it back fully on her, "No you keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I'm rich remember I can buy another one. Just don't sell it or give it away or I will never talk to you again."

"I won't I promise I'll keep it forever."

"Good…I guess I'm going to go….can I call you?"

"Call me what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Can I call you as in phone call."

"Oh…yeah if you want."

"Cool see ya." Sasuke smirked and walked back to the limo. As soon as the limo pulled away Hinata's front door flung open and two arms pulled her inside.

Sakura and Tenten were grinning at Hinata making Hinata nervous, "What are you two grinning at?"

Tenten nudged Hinata, "We were watching you, I can't believe he gave you his jacket!"

"Oh yeah it was really nice of him."

Sakura was jumping up and down "Hinata this is unbelievable!"

"What? What's going on here?!"

Hiashi's voice came load from the other room, "HINATA GET IN HERE!"

The three girls walked into the living room where Hiashi and Hinata's little sister Hanabi were sitting watching television. "Yes father?"

Hiashi pointed at the television, "Care to explain this?"

Hinata looked at the television and on the screen was a person talking, "Hi and welcome back well girls you may want to sit down for this. It looks like Connect Four lead singer Sasuke Uchiha is off the market. That's right and who's the lucky girl? Her name is Hinata Hyuga a small town girl who won the win a date with Sasuke Uchiha contest and it looks like she also won Sasuke's heart. The two were seen having dinner and looking quite cozy." Then a picture flashed on the screen of Hinata feeding Sasuke, "The two couldn't be reached for comment but it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of Hinata Hyuga."

Hiashi turned the television off and turned to Hinata just like everyone else in the room had, "So care to explain Hinata?"

"Uh…oh…father you know that the media always throws things way out of proportions."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with you dating a rock star."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "Come on Dad I think that you would be comfortable with Hinata dating anyone. But come on Dad its Sasuke Uchiha did you see him! He is SO HOTT!"

Sakura and Tenten both nodded, "YEAH!"

Hiashi crossed his arms, "Well if you plan on hanging with them again, I must meet him and the rest of the band."

Hinata couldn't believe what was going, "Can everyone please calm down, I am not dating Sasuke and I'll probably never see him again. I'm just a small town girl like the announcer said, now I have some homework to do." Hinata walked up to her room hoping everyone would leave her alone which they did.

A couple of days later Hinata was sitting in her room reading when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Hinata it's Sasuke what's up?" Hinata was silent she couldn't believe he actually called her. "Uh hello is anyone there?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes I'm here."

"So…how are things?"

Hinata thought about the past four days but decided it was best to lie, "Things are good, how are you?"

"Ok just trying to write some new songs…listen since tomorrow is Friday I thought that maybe you'd want to go out. Maybe do some of that normal stuff you like to do?"

"No I can't…I have a lot of homework to do."

"Are you serious?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Yes I'm serious, I have homework and test and I can't be going off to hang out with stupid rock stars. Especially rock stars that live in their own worlds and only care about themselves."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I got to go bye!" Hinata hung up, as Sasuke's jaw dropped.

Sasuke dropped his phone, "I can't believe she hung up on me! I'm Sasuke freaking Uchiha! Why the hell did I even call her in the first place?"

Naruto was laying on the couch trying to write some new song lyrics answered Sasuke's question, "Because you missed her."

"I did not!"

"Oh come on Sasuke remember I'm your best friend I can read you like a book. And write now all the pages are reading Hinata."

"Shut up I don't miss her and besides it looks like I'm not going to talk to her again."

Kakashi looked up from the papers he was reading, "What?! Sasuke how the hell are you going to get her to be your girlfriend IF YOU DON'T TALK TO HER! I mean the papers are already starting to give up on your story. You need to do something quick to get them interested again!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?! I gave her my FAVORITE JACKET! And I was semi nice…"

"I don't care Sasuke, you need to fix it! Naruto we need to check your vocals let's go!" Kakashi slammed the door behind them.

Sasuke yelled back, "FINE I'LL FIX IT YOU'LL SEE SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO SHE'S DEALING WITH. SOON HINATA TUGA WILL BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Naruto and Kakashi yelled back, "IT'S HYUGA!"

Sasuke mumbled, "I don't care ok, Hinata will be mine!"


	6. What Did I Get Myself Into?

Sasuke stood outside Hinata's high school pulling the hood of his sweet shirt over his head and put on his sunglasses, because he didn't want anyone to recognize him. He entered the building to see the halls almost deserted. He walked around wondering where he should start looking for Hinata first, when he turned a corner and saw Hinata by her locker. He was about to walk up to her when two girls and a boy walked up to Hinata, Sasuke quickly hide behind the wall and peaked out at them.

The two girls and the boy didn't look like Hinata's friend especially they way they were glaring at her. One girl who had purple hair tapped Hinata on her shoulder, "Hey little Miss Rock Star." Hinata grabbed the last book out of her locker and closed the door trying to ignore the people behind her.

The other girl had green hair nudged Hinata, "What are you too good to talk to us?"

Hinata didn't know what to do she was surrounded by the three of them now, "N-No…"

The guy laughed at Hinata's stutter, "She does speak, hey Hinata I'm in a band want to go out with me?"

The green haired girl shook her head, "No, Hinata here only dates the famous band members. What celebrity is next Hinata?"

The purple haired girl giggled, "I bet this slut has already had sex with him…and the rest of his band mates."

Hinata tried to walk away to get away for the bad situation she was in but the guy pushed her down on the floor. She dropped her books as she hit the floor, she tried to reach out for one but the two girls proceeded to kick the books away from her. The girls laughed as they kicked Hinata's book, "What a klutz! Maybe Sasuke will help you!"

"I THINK I WILL!" Sasuke appeared and immediately grabbed the guy and slammed him into the lockers, knocking off Sasuke's sunglasses and hood. "NOW YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

The guy just laughed in Sasuke's face, "What are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke answered by punching the guy not once but twice right in his face, "Let's try this again jack ass, APOLOGIZE!"

The guy glared at Sasuke before mumbling, "Sorry."

"I didn't hear you, you need to speak loader." Sasuke was still holding the guy by the collar; Sasuke pulled the guy forward and slammed him back into the lockers.

"SORRY HINATA!"

Sasuke pulled the guy away and threw him down the hall making the guy stumble than fall to the ground. Sasuke turned his attention to the two girls who were staring at him with opened mouths. The green haired girl said, "Oh my gosh your Sasuke Uchiha."

The purple haired girl was shacking, "Your music rocks, I'm so in love with you."

Sasuke gave them and uninterested look as he picked up his sunglasses put them back on and crossed his arms, "If you two were really my fans you wouldn't be harassing Hinata. Now are you two my fans or not?"

The two girls gasped and started running around picking up all of Hinata's books shouting, "We're so sorry Hinata, please forgive us! We'll never bother you again we promise!" Hinata was now up and dusting herself off as the two girls handed Hinata her books.

Sasuke nodded, "That's much better now the both of you should get to class." The two girls ran off followed by the guy leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone in the hallway. Sasuke turned to Hinata, "Are you ok?"

Hinata shook her head, "Why'd you do that? Now it's just going to get worse, they'll tell their friends and then….never mind."

Hinata turned around and tried to walk away put Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "What do you mean? Are more people bothering you? Who are they I'll take care of them!"

Hinata felt her eyes tearing up again this had been happening all week, "Y-You can't beat up half t-the school S-Sasuke."

"Why are they bothering you?!"

Hinata turned to Sasuke tears streaming down her face, "You, everyone saw that thing about us dating on television and now barely anyone treats me the same. They are either too nice because they want to meet you or they are mean to me!"

"So what they are just jealous, why should you care?!"

Hinata couldn't stop herself she was becoming hysterical, "Because it's my life I never asked for any of this ok! I just wanted a normal safe life but I can't have that now because of you! What are you doing here anyway I thought you were too famous for places like this?! Just go away AND LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!"

The bell rang and Hinata ran down the hall as fast as she could from a speechless Sasuke. Sasuke saw class room doors open and he knew he needed to get out of there quick. He was about to run when he saw a little black book on the floor. The cover was black with white lettering on it that read, 'TO MY DARLING HINATA.' Sasuke grabbed the book and got out of there he had a lot of stuff to think about.

Sasuke tossed and turned all night he just couldn't get the day's events out of his mind. Sasuke eventually did fall asleep he stretched his arms out and turned over and saw someone fully covered by a sheet next to him. "Great I slept with another fucking fan girl." Sasuke reached out and nudged the girl, "Hey you get up it's time to go."

The girl stretched out and turned over, "Oh ok."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was looking at, "H-Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata smiled her eyes still closed, "Like you don't know, you were really good I might just become a fan girl now."

Sasuke's mouth dropped, "W-We did it…when?"

Hinata sat up, "You really shouldn't drink you don't remember anything the next morning do you. And besides you were the one who found me and brought me back here. But I guess I'll be going now."

Hinata got up and walked to the door Sasuke reached out to her, "No wait don't go!" Sasuke tried to get up but he no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get off the bed, "Hinata wait! Hinata don't go! Hinata come back!" No matter how load he yelled she didn't stop he continued to yell, "HINATA! HINATA! DON'T GO COME BACK! COME BACK!" Sasuke's eyes shot open from his dream and saw two sets of eyes staring down at him. "What are you two doing?"

Naruto and Shikamaru were smirking at Sasuke; Shikamaru spoke first "So Sasuke what is up?"

Sasuke sat up and ruffled his hair, "Nothing what are you two doing here?"

Naruto sat down on his bed that was next to Sasuke's "This is my room too remember? So how'd you sleep buddy?"

"I slept ok, why?"

"Oh nothing…" He looked at Shikamaru and they two smirked again.

Sasuke was getting annoyed, "What the hell are you two smirking at?"

Naruto and Shikamaru started mimicking Sasuke, "HINATA! HINATA COME BACK! COME BACK!"

Sasuke had no idea he was talking in his sleep, "SHUT UP!"

The two boys were in a fit of laughter Naruto managed to say, "You should have heard the noises he was making before you got here. Oh Hinata yes, just like that yes!"

Sasuke pulled the covers over his head, "I hate you both."

The two boys were still laughing when Kakashi and Neji came into the room. Kakashi pulled the blanket off Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke groaned trying to pull the covers back over his head, "What did I do now?"

Kakashi waved a tabloid in Sasuke's face; it read UCHIHA BEATS UP KIDS AT SCHOOL! "What the fuck is this all about Sasuke?!"

"Oh that…it's nothing. They were picking on Hinata…so I took care of them."

Kakashi's frown turned into a big grin, "Sasuke you're a genius! I can see the headlines now 'UCHIHA FIGHTS FOR LOVE' you'll publically apologize and everyone will be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Sasuke sat up, "Listen Kakashi I don't want to do this anymore."

Kakashi was confused, "Do what?"

"This whole dating shame let's just get out before it gets any worse."

"No."

"What?"

Kakashi crossed his arms and gave Sasuke a stern look, "I said no."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Fine but not with her pick someone else, and unknown actress or something. Just leave Hinata out of this."

Kakashi smirked, "An aspiring actress you say…how about a musician?"

Sasuke threw his hands in the air, "Yes, perfect get me one!"

Kakashi pulled a video tape out of his back pocket, "Lucky for you I've got a musician right here."

Sasuke fell back on his bed, "I don't care what she looks like." Kakashi put the tape in the player it was a security tape.

**Has anyone ever read you a fairytale  
And taken you to places magical  
Where homes are made of gingerbread and skies are always blue  
Where pumpkins turn to coaches and wishes all come true **

Sasuke shot up, "That's the song!"

Naruto started jumping up and down on his bed, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! LOOK AT THE SCREEN YOU BAKA IT'S HINATA! HINATA IS THE GIRL YOU WANT!"

Sasuke ignored him as he starred at the screen, he thought to himself. 'It's here the girl, the voice it's her! I…can't believe it.' Sasuke looked around, "WHAT IS EVERYONE STARRING AT?!"

Kakashi stopped the tape, "Listen to me Sasuke I've worked very hard on this plan, you don't know how hard it is keeping that girl away from the paparazzi. I'm doing all of this for your career!"

"Don't you think I know that Kakashi I just…..I just need some time to think about all of this?"

Kakashi took out the tape and walked towards the door, "There is nothing to think about you are dating Hinata end of discussion!" Kakashi slammed the door on his way out, leaving the Connect Four members alone.

Sasuke grabbed his pillow and put his over his face, "This is so annoying!"

Naruto tossed a pillow at Sasuke, "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know! This is so frustrating what am I going to do?" Sasuke pulled off the pillow and looked at his band mates who were just staring blankly at him. "WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS JUST STARRING AT I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!!"

Shikamaru quickly looked around the room, "Are you talking to us?"

Sasuke was getting more irritated by the second "WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO?"

"You haven't really asked us for help before; I don't know what to say Kakashi pretty much as you by the balls. You have to keep up with the charade, why don't you want to do it anymore?"

Neji answered for Sasuke, "Because he knows that it is wrong! Kakashi will get over it just leave my cousin alone."

"What like you did? Neji this isn't just for Sasuke if Hinata's around you can see her and I know you want to see her." Naruto said very proud of himself, "And besides she's pretty cool she treats us like regular guys."

Sasuke glared at each of them, "You three are no help at all!"

Naruto started laughing, "Well maybe you should take what we said and sleep on it since you have been having some pleasant dreams lately."

Sasuke didn't find this as funny as Naruto and now Shikamaru did, he looked over at Neji who was just starring off in another direction now deep in thought. Sasuke turned away from his band mates and mumbled, "What the hell have I gotten myself in to?"


	7. Being A Better Guy

Sasuke had no idea what to do he laid in bed thinking of what to do, he looked over and saw the book of Hinata's that he found at the school. He got up and picked it up he hadn't opened it since he got it; he decided to look in the book now. It was a like a journal but almost all of the pages were blank except for the first one, which had a couple of sentences written on it. Sasuke started reading them, "She wrote a song? Hinata writes song?"

Sasuke immediately put the book bag down the girl kept surprising him more and more. He wanted to call her but knew she wouldn't pick up. He spent most of the day thinking about her it was mid afternoon when Kakashi came in and told Sasuke to get ready for a press conference about his fight. Sasuke and the rest of the members of Connect Four walked into the room and the cameras went off like they usually did.

They took their seats and Sasuke started, "I want to thank you all for coming so that I may clear up some rumors that have been circulating about me. I know you all have heard about the fight I got into yesterday and I want to apologize to that boy if I physically hurt him. I know that fighting is wrong but I couldn't help myself. The boy in question was picking on a girl and put his hands on that said girl." Sasuke smirked at the crowd, "What can I say I like to save a damsel in distress?"

All the female reporters in the room started giggling, and one stood up "Mr. Uchiha so are you saying you got in this fight to protect a girl?"

"Please call me Sasuke and yes that is what was happening; I didn't like what I saw I couldn't just stand there and let bullying continue."

Another reporter stood up, "How do the rest of the members feel about Sasuke's actions?"

Shikamaru leaned forward to his microphone, "We all would have done the same thing, but we don't want to send the message that fighting is the only answer. Sasuke just got caught up in the heat of the moment, bullying someone is wrong and Connect Four is going to take a stand against bullying."

The crowd applauded when the applause died down a male reporter stood up, "Our sources tell us the girl being bullied on was Hinata Hyuga. Is that true?"

Naruto answered that one, "Hinata is a good friend of Connect Four and is a great girl." Naruto looked over at Sasuke to continue from where he left off.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Yes a great girl and I'm…..truly sorry for any pain our friendship has caused her."

Kakashi came over and patted Sasuke on the back, "I'm sorry but that's all the time we have time for these boys have an album to record. Thank you all for coming." The boys stood up and walked out of the conference room; they got in their car and drove to Zoom Records. Kakashi told Sasuke to go to the music room to relax.

Sasuke was about to turn the door knob when he heard music playing he opened the door and sitting behind the piano was Hinata. She quickly stopped playing and stood up, "H-Hey."

Sasuke closed the door behind him, "Hey…what are you doing here?"

Hinata nervously twirled her fingers, "Kakashi sent a car for me and it brought me here."

Sasuke was surprised how happy he was to see her but he still had his suspicions, "Why'd you come? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Hinata was ashamed on how she treated Sasuke, "I…came to apologize it's not your fault your famous and it's not like you did this to me purposely."

Sasuke took a seat and sighed, "I'm sorry too you shouldn't have to put up with all that bull shit."

"I know you're sorry I watched the conference on TV here. Did Naruto mean it…that I'm your guy's friend?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah they all like you because you treat them like regular guys and not celebrities."

Hinata was happy to hear that but something still bothered him, "What about you? Do you….like me?"

"You are probable the only girl on this plant that doesn't throw herself all over me, you didn't even know who I was until a couple of weeks ago. You annoy me and surprise me constantly."

Hinata sat down next to Sasuke, "That's not what I asked you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I guess I do."

Hinata couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face she quickly hide before standing up, "I guess it's time for me to go."

Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist, "Wait don't go."

"Why?"

"I want to…..get you something for all your troubles."

Hinata quickly shook her head and pulled her hand away, "N-No you don't have to do that."

Sasuke stood up next to Hinata looking down at her, "I want to let's go." Sasuke walked out of the room and to the elevators after a short limo ride they arrived at a big music store. Sasuke navigated his way through the store to the top floor; Hinata followed him and looked around the room.

"Whoa they are a whole bunch of guitars here."

Sasuke nodded and started walking around picking up a few guitars, "Yeah they've got some nice ones here so pick one."

Hinata's mouth dropped, "W-What?"

Sasuke had sat down in a seat there and stated playing one of the guitars he found, "I said pick one I'll buy it for you."

"N-No I can't have you do that."

"Just do it!"

Hinata shrugged and decided looking around it took awhile but she looked up and found black electric guitar with a blue swirl on it that she immediately fell in love with. She reached up and took the guitar in her hands it felt so nice in her hands. She remembered some of the notes Sasuke had taught her to play and tried to play them on the guitar. Sasuke walked up to her, "This is the guitar isn't it?"

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "It's so pretty."

Sasuke almost laughed but managed to keep it inside, "You're such a girl but it is a really good guitar no matter how it looks. Let's go pay for this then."

Hinata looked at the price tag and hers eyes widened, "No way I can't let you spend that much money on me."

Sasuke pulled the guitar out of her hands, "Oh please it's not that much."

Hinata ran after him, "Sasuke it's four thousand dollars! And I don't even know how to play!"

"So you'll learn I'll teach you."

Sasuke set the guitar on the counter the clerk turned around and screamed, "You're Sasuke Uchiha! Can you sign my guitar?"

Sasuke took the felt tip pen from the clerk, "Sure no problem."

Sasuke signed the clerks guitar and the clerk put it back under the table, Hinata was surprised on how willing Sasuke was to give the clerk and autograph. The clerk smiled, "Well what can I do for you today?"

Sasuke pointed to Hinata's guitar, "I want to buy this and she'll need a case too." The clerk rung Sasuke up and helped place Hinata's guitar in her new case before handing it to Hinata.

They got back into the limo and took off; Hinata couldn't believe she was holding her new guitar. "I can't believe you bought this for me."

Sasuke shrugged he tried to play it off like he wasn't as happy as he was to buy her, her first guitar. "It's just to make up for the hell at school."

They pulled up in front of a hotel; Hinata looked out the window "Why are we at a hotel?"

Sasuke got out of the car, "This is where we stay while we are recording our album."

Hinata thought Sasuke was taking her here so that he could have sex with her so she started to freak out, "Whoa, whoa wait a minute! You don't think just because you bought me a guitar I'm going to sleep with you."

Sasuke shook his head, "No of course not. It's probable going to take some jewelry too." Hinata did her best to glare at Sasuke, "I'm kidding calm down, but I do have something for you upstairs."

They went upstairs to the hotel suite Connect Four stayed in, Hinata couldn't believe where she was. "This place is so big; I think it's bigger than my house!" Sasuke smirked and walked into his room knowing Hinata would follow. He picked up her book from the table and handed it to her; she gasped and grabbed the book. "W-Where did you find it?"

"At your school, what is it?"

"My mom gave it to me before she died…..I haven't even opened it till a week ago. D-Did you read it?"

Sasuke decided for the moment it was best to lie, "No."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and set the book down she quickly tried to change the subject. "Um…were you serious about those guitar lessons. Because I think it will be a waste if I have this guitar and I don't know how to play it."

"Sure sit down we can do it now." Hinata did as she was told sitting on a big foot rest taking out her guitar. Sasuke sat behind her and started the lessons Sasuke taught her how to tune her guitar and then continued on with the lesson. Sasuke tried his best to concentrate but being this close to her was driving him crazy. He knew it was because of the fact that he knew she was his mystery girl; he kept taking deep breaths to take in her scent.

After awhile Hinata asked, "Can we take a break?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, "Y-Yeah no problem….but can I ask you something?"

Hinata turned her head and locked eyes with Sasuke, "Yes?"

Sasuke took another deep breath, "Can I….kiss you?"


	8. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss

Sasuke took another deep breath, "Can I….kiss you?"

Hinata just starred at Sasuke for what felt like an eternity. She thought about how ever since Sasuke came to her school and rescued her she couldn't stop thinking about him. But she wasn't sure if it was admiration or was she starting to have real feelings for Sasuke. "W-What did you say?"

Sasuke's hands were still on Hinata's hand as he sat behind her, "I asked if I could kiss you."

"W-Why?"

"Because I want too, I know if I don't ask if I can and I just do it…you'll get mad."

Hinata nodded, "Y-Yes I-I w-would…"

Sasuke finally tore his gaze away from her eyes to her lips that were trembling, "So…can I?"

She took a long deep breath and closed her eyes, "Yes."

Sasuke wasted no time in claiming her lips with his, Sasuke was surprised on how good kissing Hinata felt. Her lips were so soft it was driving him crazy. He was surprised on how responsive Hinata was kissing him back, she wasn't pulling away. She didn't even pull away when Sasuke feeling a bit bolder as he ran his tongue against her bottom lip.

Hinata gasped she never french kissed someone before, she was a little nervous. But when she gasped Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth exploring her mouth with it. Sasuke smirked as he thought 'She tastes so good.'

They were so into the kiss they didn't even hear the door to the room open and people walk into until Naruto yelled, "WOAH WAY TO GO YOU TWO!"

Hinata jumped up almost dropping her guitar, she slowly put it down as she saw Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kakashi standing near the open door. Hinata didn't know what to do or say the one time she was impulsive and she was caught. Her face was beat red as she ran out of the room and into the hotel stair case.

Sasuke tried to follow her, "HINATA!"

Naruto was the one, who had stopped Sasuke from following Hinata by grabbing him by the arm and pulling him farther into the room, "Where the hell do you think you're going? You're not going to tell me when you got the balls to make a move on Hinata and how was it kissing her?"

Sasuke groaned, "What the hell are you all doing here? I thought you were back at the studio."

Naruto answered his question, "We finished and decided to come back here to relax. We didn't know you'd be…..entertaining."

"Shut up! I've got to find Hinata!" Sasuke packed up Hinata's guitar and grabbed the rest of Hinata's things before leaving to get her.

Hinata was sitting on the stairs when Neji came and sat next to her, "Hey."

Hinata turned, "Oh hi….Neji right?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah that's right, so…you and Sasuke huh?"

Hinata realized that making out with a celebrity it tends not to be a secret, she put her head between her knees and started to breathe deeply. "Oh no."

Neji chuckled remembering the little habit his cousin used to do, "You still do that?"

She slowly looked up giving Neji a confused look, "D-Do what?"

He realized he almost made a big mistake he wasn't ready to tell Hinata that they were related yet he quickly brushed it off, "Oh…nothing, listen don't be embarrassed about…what just happened."

Hinata actually smiled on how uncomfortable Neji was talking about what happened, "Thank you I'll try."

Sasuke opened the door, "Hinata here you are!"

Neji stood up, "I guess I'll leave you two alone, see you around Hinata." That's when Neji saw Hinata staring at him, "What's wrong?"

Hinata quickly shook her head and looked away, "Sorry I…just feel like I've seen you before." She shrugged it off, "Must have been on TV or something."

Neji needed to get out of there fast, "Uh...yeah that must be it see you!" And with that Neji ran up the stairs and through the door Sasuke was holding.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, "Want so company on the way home?" Hinata nodded and the two descended down the stairs and into the limo. It was silent for most of the ride until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, "Are you mad that we kissed?"

Hinata shook her head, "N-No…"

"Good because neither do I, listen I…..want to go out with you."

Hinata's jaw dropped, "Really?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, I'm not going to lie but it's not easy dating a rock star."

"I'm sure it's not but there is a problem." Hinata nervously starting twiddling her fingers.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, "What you just want to be friends?"

Hinata grabbed his arm, "No not that it's just that I didn't tell my father I was going to see you today."

"And what he won't let you go out with a guy like me?"

Hinata tried her best to glare at Sasuke, "Would you stop interrupting me?"

Sasuke actually was amused at Hinata's attempt to give him a dirty look he found it kind of cute, "Go on then."

"Well my father said the only way I can hang out with you, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji again is if that you guys come over to the house and meet him and my sister."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, he really liked Hinata and he was sure he could convince the other guys to tag along. He nodded, "So what we come over and shake his hand?"

The limo pulled up in front of Hinata's house, "Not really tomorrow we can have a kind of barbeque and hang out."

"How…normal."

"Sorry I can't throw a lavish Hollywood party over night, so a barbeque will have to do." Hinata found herself laughing at her own comment as Sasuke walked her to the door.

He handed her, her new guitar in its case "Ok a barbeque we will all be here, but does that mean you'll go out with me?"

"I'll think about and give you my answer after you meet my dad."

"So if get the dad's approval I get the girl?"

Hinata sighed, "Something like that. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata opened the door to her house but before she could get inside Sasuke pulled her in to give her one last kiss."W-What was that for?"

Sasuke winked at her before walking away, "To give you something to think about."

Hinata immediately went up stairs to put her stuff away, before heading back downstairs to start preparing food for the barbeque. When her father and Hanabi came home from their outing they found Hinata in the kitchen smiling and humming to herself. Hiashi and Hanabi took seats at the kitchen table, Hiashi asked his eldest "Why so happy today Hinata?"

Hinata shrugged but couldn't get the smile on her face, "Oh nothing….just had a good day I guess."

Hanabi noticed all the food Hinata was preparing, "Who's all that food for?"

"We are having some guests over for a barbeque tomorrow." Hinata started putting the prepared food into the fridge for the next day.

"Who's coming over?"

"Oh just Connect Four, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hinata kissed her father on the forehead before running upstairs to her room.

Hiashi chuckled, "What's gotten into her?"

Hanabi sighed, "Isn't it obvious daddy Hinata's in love?"


	9. Family BBQ

Sasuke and the rest of the members of Connect Four and their limo pulled up in front of Hinata's house. When they got out of the limo Sasuke turned to Neji, "Are you ok being here?"

Neji looked around, "Yeah….this place looks exactly as I remember it. But the question is will he remember me?" When they got to the door Neji did his best to hide behind his band mates.

Hiashi opened the door when they knocked, "Hello you young men must be Correct Four."

"DADDY!" Hanabi appeared next to her father clearly upset by his error. "It's Connect not Correct!"

Hiashi started to laugh, "Oh sorry this is Hanabi my daughter and I'm obviously her's and Hinata's father Hiashi. Can I ask which one of you is Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was confused but raised his hand, "Uh that would be me."

Hiashi turned to Hanabi, "Ooooh so this is the one you like!"

Hanabi immediately turned and bright shade of red,"DADDY! YOU'RE EMBARRESSING ME IN FRONT OF CONNECT FOUR!"

"I'm your father it is kind of in job description to embarrass you." Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru introduced themselves and shook Hiashi's hand. "Nice to meet you all Hinata is out in the back Hanabi can show you they way."

When the four left Hiashi turned to Neji who was still standing outside the door with his back to Hiashi. Hiashi was still holding open the door, "Come in I didn't know you celebrities were shy."

"I'm not shy Uncle." Neji turned around to face Hiashi.

Hiashi's eyes widened as he stood there in shock, "Neji?! You are in the band?"

Neji shrugged and walked into the house, "Yeah I play bass."

"Have you told Hinata?"

"Not yet but I will."

Hiashi nodded nervously, "Of course, of course….wow it's been a long time your look so much like your father."

Neji was looking around the house trying to avoid Hiashi's stares, "I know."

Hiashi didn't know what to say as he just closed the door and Neji walked out to the backyard to be with his friends. Sasuke immediately walked up to Hinata who was wearing his leather jacket he gave her, "Hey nice jacket."

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, "Yeah some guy gave it to me."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Hinata giggled, "No." Sasuke tired to reach out and hold Hinata but she stepped back. "Sasuke my father is here!"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah sorry…I'm just used to the girl's who want to piss off their dads I'll try and behave. I'm going to go and make good with your dad."

Hinata looked over at her father who had his back to them, seizing the opportunity she leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the cheek, "Good Luck."

Hiashi had just started the grill when Sasuke walked up to him, "Hello sir do you need any help?"

Hiashi was a little skeptical but agreed, "Sure start handing me some burgers."

Sasuke did as he was told, "You have a nice home sir."

"Thank you but I bet it doesn't compare to your home."

"Actually I don't really have a home, the guys and I have been so busy touring that we've been living out of hotel rooms. My parents and brother passed away so I never really had a reason to buy a home."

Hiashi started flipping some burgers, "I'm sorry to hear that I'm sure they would be very proud of you."

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you sir."

"So you're Sasuke right the one who started all of this."

Sasuke was a little confused as he laid out the hamburger buns, "What are you talking about?"

Hiashi started laying hamburgers in their buns, "My daughter's sudden happiness, listen I don't know what's going on between you and your daughter. But she's happy I haven't seen her this way…..since her mother was alive. So listen to me Mr. Rock Star Hinata's likes spending time with you guys so I'm going to let her but listen if my daughter winds up on the tabloid pages doing something or you're doing something around her. I will never let her see you again is that clear."

Sasuke tried to hide his smile, "Crystal clear sir."

Hinata was surprised on how well the barbeque was going the guys were getting along with her father and sister. Hinata noticed that Neji was particularly quite she leaned over and whispered, "Hey are you all right?"

Neji nodded and lied, "Yeah I'm just tired don't worry about me. Looks like your family likes us."

"Yes I'm glad you guys are starting to become like family to me too."

Neji chuckled, "Yeah isn't that something."

Hiashi turned to Sasuke, "So Sasuke so do you write your own songs?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No we write all of our songs it's a team effort."

Naruto chuckled, "Awwww Sasuke that's so sweet."

Sasuke elbowed Naruto who was sitting next to him, "Shut up I'm just being honest."

Hanabi couldn't stop starring at Shikamaru, "Your music is awesome I love it."

Naruto smirked, "You're love for music must run in the family."

"Oh yeah our Mom used to sing all the time that's where Hinata gets it from. She is an amazing singer."

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji said, "We know."

Hinata froze, "W-What?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You didn't tell her that we know she's the girl who was singing!"

Sasuke groaned he could see how uncomfortable Hinata was getting, "I never got around to it."

Hinata immediately got up grabbing some of the plates, "I'm s-should start c-cleaning up!" Hinata immediately ran back into the house.

Hanabi was confused "What's going on here?"

Naruto was busy explaining when Sasuke got up to follow Hinata into the house. She was in the kitchen standing over the sink, "Sorry I didn't tell you I knew I've only known for like three days if that makes you feel better."

Hinata reached into the soapy water and brought out a dish to wash, "O-Ok…"

Sasuke walked over to her, "What's wrong? Your sister was right you have an amazing voice."

"You're not mad?"

Sasuke grabbed the now clean dish out of her hand, "Here let me help you wash I dry, now why would I be mad?"

Hinata grabbed another dish, "Because I was the girl I thought you'd be……disappointed."

"Of course not I mean it's not what I expected but it was a good surprise. It just makes me like you more." Hinata just blushed and continued to wash the dishes. "So it looks like I got Dad's approval does that mean you'll go out with me?"

Hinata had spent most of the night thinking about that, "There is just one thing."

Sasuke could tell by her voice what she was talking about, "If you're worried about the people at school I'll get you a body guard I mean our body guard Rick has a brother and I'm sure he would do it."

Hinata shook her head, "No I just want you to teach me to fight. I just want to be prepared they've backed down but I know if we actually do go out it might start up again. So I know if I can stand up for myself they'll leave me alone."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment he didn't want Hinata getting into fights but he rather her be prepared then get hurt, "Ok next weekend I'm going to teach you."

"Then I will go out with you."

Sasuke smirked, "It's a date."

A scream from behind them turned their attention; Hanabi was standing in the door way of the kitchen. "H-Hinata I need to speak to you NOW!" Hinata followed her sister upstairs to Hanabi's room; Hanabi slammed the door locking the two in there. "HINATA I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

Hinata was a little freaked out, "W-What? What's going on?"

"HINATA YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH SASUKE THINK ABOUT IT!"

Hinata smiled, "I'm just dating a rock star!"


	10. Is This Love?

Hiashi was letting Hinata and Sasuke see each other but only on weekends, Hiashi wanted Hinata to focus on her school work. So Sasuke took the first Saturday he could to take Hinata to the gym for their first date. He wanted to help her learn to fight as she asked but as the hours passed teaching Hinata how to throw a punch and hit the bag it seemed like his efforts were going to waste. Sasuke sighed and leaned against a punching bag, "Come on Hinata what's wrong?"

Hinata put down her hands that were in boxing gloves, "I'm not a fighter that's what's wrong."

"Because you need to get angry. You're not angry, get angry."

"Stop saying angry."

Sasuke smirked, "Why is it making you mad?"

Hinata shook her head, "No maybe we should just stop this it's not working."

Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders, "It's ok just close your eyes. And now picture those bastards at school."

Hinata closed her eyes and tired to picture the kids at school, "Still not working."

"Fine, look it's Hinata who thinks she is so good because she is dating a rock star!"

Hinata opened her eyes, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke let go of her shoulders, "Acting like those kids at school now close your eyes and just listen. Hinata how'd you get to date a rock star I bet you did something backstage."

Hinata closed her eyes tight, "Stop that!"

"No I will not why you are too good to talk to me."

Keeping her eyes closed she said, "Sasuke this isn't funny stop it."

Sasuke reached out a started to shove her shoulder lightly not knocking her down just lightly pushing her back, "I'm not Sasuke, stop thinking about your stupid boyfriend. He's a loser like you!"

"I said stop it!" Hinata felt a rush of energy go through her and before she knew it she swung her arm and hit Sasuke smack in the face knocking him down. She didn't realize it until she heard him hit the floor, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke shook his head as he laid there, "You hit me."

Hinata quickly fell to her knees next to him, throwing off her boxing gloves "Sasuke I can't believe I hit you. I was just so…mad."

Sasuke started to massage his nose, "Yeah but you were supposed to hit the punching bag not me."

Hinata was still in shock but kind of excited, "I hit someone! I almost knocked someone out I can do this! This is amazing!"

"Uh hello you just almost knocked out your boyfriend."

Hinata reached out and pushed the hair out of his face, "I'm sorry really sorry."

Sasuke grabbed her hand, "It's ok but I think we should just stick with guitar lessons for now on."

Hinata started to laugh, "Agreed."

After a day spent with Sasuke Hinata returned home with a smile on her face. She went up to her room, and when she opened her door it wasn't empty as she thought it would be. Sakura, Tenten and Ino were all waiting for her Sakura jumped up, "She's here!"

Hinata was a little confused, "Not that I mind but how do you guys keep getting into my house?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "That's not important, what's important on how your date was?"

"It was great I almost knocked him out!"

Ino's jaw dropped, "You hit him!"

Hinata shrugged as she sat down at her desk, "We were at the gym he was teaching me to fight. After that we went out to eat and then saw a movie it was so cool we had the whole theater to ourselves. Sasuke chased me through the rows it was so funny!" Hinata found herself laughing at the end of her story.

Ino was shaking her head, "Dinner and a movie? That is such a normal date, you're dating a rock star not some average joe."

"It's Sasuke I don't think of him as a celebrity I just think of his…..as a regular person."

Ino groaned, "He isn't a regular person! What the hell once again this is so unfair! Why does she get to date celebrities she is just Hinata!"

Tenten and Sakura gasped, "INO!"

Sakura stood up and put her arm around Hinata, "We are here to talk about our best friend's first boyfriend and it's doesn't matter who he is as long as he is good to her."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah Ino your just jealous."

Ino threw her hands up, "Obviously Sasuke isn't the mad I thought he was I'm out of here!" She slammed Hinata's door on her way out.

Hinata patted Sakura's hand, "Thank you guys."

Tenten waved it off, "No problem but can I ask you do you really see Sasuke just like anyone else."

Hinata nodded, "Yeah I mean everyone sees him as Sasuke Uchiha singer, rock star, celebrity, but I just see Sasuke with his big ego, and cute smile, and his voice I guess other people see the last one but I just love his voice."

Sakura and Tenten exchanged looks, "Awwww Hinata you're in love."

"What?! No I don't I barely know him."

Sakura and Tenten smirked, "Sure whatever you say Hinata."

Hinata sighed she knew her friends weren't going to let go of this whole in love with Sasuke thing.

Way across town Sasuke was hanging out in his room thinking about Hinata and there date when Naruto walked in. "Hey Sasuke how was your date?"

"Good."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know how a man who writes so many songs say so few words."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just special I guess."

Naruto laughed, "You wish anyway listen up I wrote down some more lyrics to that song we've been working on so you want to hear them."

Sasuke got up and walked over to the couch grabbing a pad, a pen and his guitar on the way there. "All right let me here it."

Naruto picked up his guitar sitting across from Sasuke, "Ok here we go."

**Called her for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close, but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say**

Sasuke started laying along with Naruto and started singing his part,

**Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this Love Bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this Love Bug, again.**

Naruto smirked, "Sounds good let's keep going."

**I can't get your smile out of my mind  
Sasuke: (I can't get you out of my mind)  
I think I bought your eyes all the time  
Your beautiful, but you don't even try  
Sasuke: (you don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find**

Sasuke:  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this LOVE BUG, again  
Hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this LOVE BUG, again

Naruto:  
Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly, I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, Breathless, Baby can't you..see

Sasuke: NOW I'M!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke and Naruto:  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this LOVE BUG, again  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels, In the moment, I'd never thought that I'd get hit by this LOVE BUG, again!!

ohhhhoh LOVE BUG, AGAIN!

Naruto had a grin on his face, "Yeah I think that is what we call a hit."

Sasuke nodded, "It turned out pretty good we should show it to Neji and Shikamaru and see if they like it."

Naruto stood up, "Another song inspired by Hinata I swear man that girl as done wonders for our music and your ego."

Sasuke glared at his friend even if he was right, Hinata had given Sasuke some inspiration. And he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

**Hey all I just want to thank you all for all the reviews like I say you guys rock! I really like this story and you are in store for some ****BIG SUPRISES****! If Hinata thinks dating Sasuke is going to be easy she hasn't seen anything yet.**

**The song is this chapter is Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers. Awesome song music video came out a month ago go check it out if you haven't. **


	11. Kakashi's Suprise

It had been over two months since Sasuke and Hinata started seriously dating. And Hinata was getting used to seeing herself on TV or in magazines. It was now Saturday Hinata's favorite day of the week. Because she was going to go see Sasuke and spend the day with him. She heard a car honk and immediately grabbed her bag and guitar case and ran down the stairs. She stopped short at the landing because her father was standing in front of the door.

"Hello F-Father."

Hiashi looked out the window, "There is a limo outside I'm guessing Sasuke is in there."

Hinata laughed, "Who else would it be father? It's Saturday and I have done my homework so…."

He father crossed his arms, "You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?"

Hinata started to blush, "I-I g-guess…."

Hiashi's father just stared at her for a moment before sighing, "You're growing up so fast; yesterday I was teaching you to walk. And now you're dating a rock star."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "I am dating Sasuke what he does for a living has nothing to do with us."

"You are probable the only girl in the world that wouldn't be fazed by dating a celebrity. But go ahead Sasuke is waiting but be back before curfew."

Hinata nodded and kissed her father on the cheek before running out the door and into the limo. Sasuke immediately gave Hinata a kiss, "Hey."

Hinata smiled and snuggled up to Sasuke, "Hey, where are we going today?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I thought we do some shopping, grab some lunch, and then head over to the studio."

Four hours later Sasuke and Hinata were sitting in a restaurant in a small booth. They had just ordered and Sasuke put his arm around Hinata. "Why didn't you let me buy you anything?"

Hinata shook her head every store they went to Sasuke would come out with a bag or two. He offered her at every store to buy her anything she wanted but she refused every time. "The guitar was enough besides you shouldn't waste your money on me."

"It's not a waste you know many girls would love to go on shopping sprees."

"I just enjoy being with you. I don't need anything else."

Sasuke kissed the top of her head, "Well I got you something anyway." Sasuke reached into the pocket of the new jacket he just purchased and placed a box in front of Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "Sasuke!" Hinata opened the box and inside was two chains with a guitar pick on each one. Hinata picked up one of the chains with a blue pick with 'Sasuke' inscribed on it. The other was purple with 'Hinata' inscribed on it.

Sasuke picked up the chain with 'Hinata' on the pick, and put it around his neck. "This one is mine and that one is yours. Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." She gave Sasuke a peck on the lips before putting the necklace over her head. "So what's on the schedule for the studio today?"

"Well I am going to produce a song."

"Oh what song are you producing?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yours."

Hinata pulled away from him, "What?!"

Sasuke pointed to himself and then to Hinata, "I am going to produce a song that you are going to sing."

Hinata was very confused, "But why?"

"Because it's fun and it will be cool to have a song that you recorded that you can listen to whenever."

"B-But what song could I possible sing?"

Sasuke looked away afraid of what she might do when he said, "One of the ones you write in that notebook your Mom gave you."

Hinata gasped, "You read my book!"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Yeah….like every time I see you I sneak a peek at the book when you leave the room."

Hinata smacked him on the arm, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke rubbed his arm, "Sorry I was just curious they are really good. I've been working on the music for awhile with the band. And I want you to record it so you can know what it's like. You are going to love it I know."

"I…..don't know about this. I don't think I can do that."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata, "I know you can, you just need to relax."

The food arrived and they ate in silence Hinata nerves took over and she couldn't talk. Sasuke paid and they got into the limo and headed off to the studio. Sasuke nudged Hinata, "Saving your voice to sing?"

Hinata was twiddling her finger, "Uh….y-yeah."

Sasuke wrapped both his arms around Hinata, "Stop being so nervous this is just for fun. I want you to have a CD of you singing so you know you can. And become more confident with your singing. You can do this, I believe in you."

Hinata put her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, "Well at least one of us does."

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were all waiting in the studio for Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto smiled when they walked in, "Hey Hinata let's get your first single on the way!"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke, "S-Single?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't listen to him this is just for you." Sasuke grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a corner, "Listen you are singing the song you wrote 'Who will I be?'. Now you are going to sing it once and then we are going to play it back. We will make some changes and take it from the top again."

Hinata looked around nervously, "O-Ok…"

Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him, "Just breath and everything will be ok."

Sasuke turned Hinata around and pushed her into the recording studio. Naruto grinned, "Alright let's start rocking."

Sasuke put the headphones over her head, and pulled the microphone closer to Hinata. He walked out of the booth and sat behind the mixing board. Sasuke spoke into the microphone on his end, "Ok Hinata you got your book and just start singing when I cue you. Guys get ready and start playing on the count of three. Ok one, two, and three."

Hinata jumped a little when they started to play but tried her best to stay calm and focus on singing. Three hours later they were still recording Sasuke talked over the microphone, "Alright Hinata one last time and I think we can wrap up." Hinata nodded and waited for the cue.

While Hinata was singing Kakashi walked in the studio, "What's going on in here?"

Sasuke waved him off, "Be quite we are recording here."

Kakashi listened for a minute, "Hinata's really good I had forgotten how good she was."

Kakashi stood back and listened to rest of the song. Sasuke spoke into the microphone, "Great job Hinata you're all done."

Hinata had the biggest smile on her face, "Really? I can't believe I just did that!"

Naruto patted Hinata on the back, "You were great Hinata."

Shikamaru nodded, "I agree, you are really good when you get rid of your nerves."

Hinata blushed, "Thanks."

Neji nodded, "Your mom would be very proud of you."

Hinata immediately turned to Neji, "H-How do you know that?"

Neji shrugged, "Who wouldn't be?"

After congratulating Hinata some more the boys left with Kakashi. Sasuke was finishing up when Hinata exited the booth. Sasuke turned around in his chair, "So how was it?"

Hinata ran and jumped into Sasuke's lap, "It was great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hinata started kissing Sasuke repeatedly on the cheek.

"See I told you that you would have fun." Sasuke pulled Hinata in for a kiss. "Come on I'll take you home it's getting close to your curfew."

Hinata looked at the time and wrapped her arms around Sasuke placing her head on her shoulder. "We still have time can we just stay here for a bit like this."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, "Ok but if your Dad gets mad I'm telling on you."

Hinata started laughing; "Now way he'd never believe that even if it is true." Hinata loved spending time like this with Sasuke when they were just alone. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy. I never thought that when I filled out that stupid entry form, that I'd be here and be truly happy. I know that sounds sappy but I just wanted to tell you that."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead, "It's a little sappy but that's you. And I like you so it's ok. But I really should get you home."

Hinata sighed, "Fine."

_**~Three Days Later~**_

Hinata was up in her room doing some homework when Hanabi came running into her room. "Hinata the band is back they are downstairs! Connect Four is in my house AGAIN!"

Hinata looked around, "What?!"

Hanabi sighed, "Sasuke your boyfriend is here."

Hinata jumped up and ran downstairs, "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi? What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke shrugged and put his arm around Hinata's waist, "I don't know Kakashi just told us all to get into the limo and come over here."

Hiashi looked over at the pair, "Yeah so can someone tell me why I have a rock band in my living room? Before Hanabi has a nervous breakdown over there."

Hanabi was jumping up and down in the corner she still wasn't used to them being around the band. Kakashi smirked and looked at his watch, "May I touch your stereo system Mr. Hyuga?"

Kakashi flipped the switch on the stereo and turned a dial to a radio station. The radio DJ was talking, "Well hello everyone out there in radio land. I've got a new single to play for you today it's called 'Who Will I Be' by newcomer Hinata Hyuga so let's check it out."

**Whoa  
Yea, yea, yea, yea**

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Hinata's jaw dropped, "T-That's me! I'm on the radio!"

Hanabi ran up to her sister and started jumping up and down, "Hinata you sound amazing."

**Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea**

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata and over to the smirking Kakashi, "What is going on? That song was for Hinata not to be used for any other reason." Kakashi just continue to smirk and started nodding a long with the music.****

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Whoa  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back, "I'm going to make your girlfriend into a star."


	12. Hyuga Scandal

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean she is going to be a star?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "What other explanation is there? The record executives liked what they heard. Said she has a fresh new sound. So they are distributing her single and want her to record a song with you. After that they'll decide on offering her a full record deal."

"You can't be serious! She is..." He was interrupted by Hinata running hugging him.

She pulled away, "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

He shook his head, "I didn't do anything it was all Kakashi."

Kakashi was smirking as the Cheshire cat now, "Yes I take all the blame Hinata this was all my idea. I think your song is great and I believe the world is going to agree with me."

Hiashi had overheard their conversation, "I'm sorry but did you take my daughters song and distribute it without her permission?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Oh no sir, technically since she recorded it at our studio with the studio's equipment it is also partly the studio's. It's not like we aren't offered to pay her for her hard work and talent." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope for Hinata, "It's small but is your record sells well as the performer and writer you'll get more."

She looked at the envelop for a moment before opening up the envelope to pull out a check for five hundred dollars. "Is this a dream?"

"No of course not it's your future Hinata. Zoom records would like you to record a single with Connect Four and then if that goes well a record deal of your own."

Hanabi couldn't control the volume of her voice, "HINATA MIGHT GET A RECORD DEAL!!!!!!!"

Hiashi turned to his youngest, "Hanabi upstairs now!"

"But dad…"

He pointed to the stairs, "Now."

Hanabi frowned and stomped up the stairs, as Naruto looked nervously as his band mates. "Uh maybe we should give you guys a moment to think this over." Sasuke looked over at Hinata who nodded for him to go. The boys went outside to their limo leaving Kakashi, Hinata, and Hiashi in the living room.

Kakashi didn't seem fazed by the sudden tension in the room. "Well we are alone I guess you'd like to talk brass tactics."

Hiashi glared at Kakashi, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? JUST BECAUSE SHE IS DATING A CELEBRITY DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE HER INTO ONE AS WELL!"

"Mr. Hyuga whether you'd like to realize it or not Hinata is kind of a celebrity by association. But I'd like to help Hinata stand on her own. She's got talent I think she can go far."

"She is not doing this; I don't care what you think she can do!"

You could barely hear Hinata as she said, "I…want to do it."

He father's mouth dropped, "What?"

"I want to record the song with Connect Four I don't know about the whole record thing but it could be fun. And I've been kind of thinking of a song with one of Sasuke's….."

Kakashi was smirking even more now but kept quite as her father talked to her, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, "It's just one song father and besides it won't be for another month or so am I right Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and her father sighed. "Well it's your decision I guess but this better not affect your school work."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you father and Kakashi."

Hanabi could be heard in the other room, "YES SHE IS GOING TO DO IT!"

Kakashi said his goodbyes and exited their home. A minute later Sasuke walked in, "Hey can we talk for a minute?"

Hiashi nodded, "I leave you two alone."

Once they were alone Sasuke said, "So you're going to do this."

"Just the song probable not the whole record deal, do you have a problem with it?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No I just want to make sure this is what you want not what Kakashi wants."

As he spoke she sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. "It's what I want besides Kakashi said it might make some money."

"Since when have you been worried about money?"

"I'm not worried….it's just I overheard my dad last night he is afraid that he won't be able to afford for me to go to college I would want to go. I just want to help him."

"You know I could…."

Hinata shook her head, "No Sasuke its ok but thank you. Besides I'm doing it more for the fun of it and maybe one day I can show our kids songs that I made."

He smirked, "Our kids?"

She hadn't realized she had said 'our' she turned a crimson red as she tried to take it back, "Mine I meant my kids not our kids because we've only been dating for awhile and it's just that I…"

Sasuke had stopped her rambling by pressing his lips against her and giving her a long slow kiss. Hiashi voice from the other room rang out, "I don't hear any talking!"

Hinata pulled away and started to laugh as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have to go we are on a real tight schedule these days and Kakashi has been on my ass to write a great song for our first single off this album."

"You'll write it I know it. Just relax and it will come to you."

He brushed some hair behind her ear, "Thanks, so I won't get to see you this weekend because we are away doing that benefit concert. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

She sighed he'd been trying to get her to go with him for days now, "I told you I want to but I….have plans."

Sasuke stood up pulling her along. "Fine, but remember next weekend your coming with me to that movie premiere right?"

"I know I'll miss you though." She leaned up to kiss Sasuke on the lips before giving him a hug.

Sasuke gave her on last kiss on the cheek before leaving, "I'll call you later."

Hinata watched the limo pull away as her father reentered the room, "Why haven't you told him about college?"

She gasped, "You were eavesdropping father!"

He shrugged "I just happened to hear the last part of you conversation. I could tell you haven't told him about your college interview."

"There is nothing to tell I don't want him to worry if I don't get in."

He knew she was lying, "Hinata, Sasuke is in a band and you do know that after he finishes recording this record him and the rest of the guys will be gone for a long time. And you won't see him as much as you do know. So you shouldn't be afraid of going away to college."

Hinata sighed she didn't want to think of being apart from Sasuke for a long period of time. But that was the biggest drawback to dating a rock star.

Without Sasuke the days went by slow for Hinata her college interview came and went. He father was pleased when she came home with the news of her acceptance and full scholarship. She heard her song on the radio at least ten times a day Sakura and Tenten had come over as soon as they heard it all excited for their friend. Hinata didn't go out much and tried to keep a low profile at school. But that didn't stop some younger girls had asked for her autograph. Finally the day came for the movie premiere with Sasuke. Kakashi sent the limo for Hinata early and she was a little confused by the time but she didn't care she just was excited to see Sasuke. The limo pulled up in front of the hotel and a woman pulled open the door for Hinata. "Hello Ms. Hyuga I'm Rina your personal assistant for the day."

Hinata looked at the red headed woman in her black business pant suit. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was holding a clip board. "P-Personal assistant?"

"Yes Ms. Hyuga I'm here to get you ready for the movie premiere there will be a lot of important people not to mention the paparazzi there. So we want you looking your best."

Hinata guessed that Kakashi or Zoom Records had hired Rina. She decided to just go along with it, "Um ok Rina but please call me Hinata. Um….can I see Sasuke?"

Rina read her clip board, "Not right now Ms. I mean Hinata or you'll be late for your hair appointment the stylist is already up stairs in your room."

"My r-room?"

Rina let out a laugh, "Wow you're pretty new to this whole fame thing. If you don't mind let's go Hinata by the way I love your song it rocks. I bought it yesterday!"

Now Hinata was really confused, "You bought it? Where?"

"From the record store silly and I wasn't the only one." Rina held the elevator door opened for Hinata and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. When they arrived Rina opened another door for Hinata to a room full of people running around.

Kakashi was in the middle of the room giving orders which he stopped when he saw Hinata, "Hinata baby doll you're here. I've got great news for you your single is a hit just like I said. It is number one on the charts! And here is your check and might I say it's very pleasing."

Hinata's mouth dropped as she looked at the check, "F-F-Fifty thousand dollars?!"

"Yes, yes you earned it! So far you single as sold five hundred thousand copies. But tonight you are emerging as Hinata not just a celebrity girlfriend. We need to work on you interview skills before the movie premiere tonight."

"Why do I need interview skills for a movie premiere?"

Kakashi shook his head he forgot who he was talking to, "You'll be walking the red carpet my dear. And there will be people there wanting to talk to you. Now Hinata get into the chair we need to start doing your hair and makeup."

Rina lead Hinata to the chair with the hair stylist, "Hello Ms. Hyuga I'll be your hair stylist for today. It's a real pleasure my daughters love your song."

As the hairstylist started doing her hair Hinata had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Just then a rack of clothes was pulled in front of her; a man started pulling dresses of the rack, "Mrs. Hyuga we need to pick out your outfit for the night. All this designers have sent over some dresses for you to wear."

Hinata eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the price tag on one, "Uh…I like the blue one."

The man held up the one she pointed out, "Excellent choice, it was my first choice also. I already have your shoes and accessory picked out." And with that the man and the rack of clothes was gone. Rina was back checking off things off her clip board. "Hinata can I get you something to drink?"

"Water please."

Rina nodded quickly, "Right away Hinata by the way Mr. Uchiha is here to see you."

Hinata turned her heads to see Sasuke walking over to her, "Well, look at the big shot."

She sighed, "I can't believe all of this is for me."

"Believe it…..I can't believe I just said that." Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead, "That dobe is getting to me. Are you ok with all of this?"

Hinata looked around, "It's a little overwhelming but I'll be fine."

Sasuke kissed her forehead, "Good and have fun I'll be back later I have to go get ready too."

When he left the hairstylist was smirking, "So Ms. Hyuga what's it like dating a rock star? You're one lucky girl Sasuke is one good looking boy all those boys are. My daughters love your cousin the most."

"M-My cousin?"

The hairstylist handed Hinata a magazine, "Yes didn't you know?"

She looked at the magazine in her hands there on the front cover was a picture of her and another of Neji. The title read "Musical Cousins". Hinata quickly flipped to the page the article was written on. She read it out load, "Well who would have guessed that new comer Hinata Hyuga was the cousin of Neji Hyuga the bassist of Connect Four. Hinata is the girlfriend on lead singer Sasuke Uchiha. It seems that the cousins not only share a blood line but musical talent as well….." Hinata stopped reading the article she couldn't believe what she just read, "Neji's my cousin?"


	13. Movie Premire & Party

Her assistant had just returned to Hinata with a bottle of water, "Anything else Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes were still glued to the magazine, "I need Neji here now….please."

Rina nodded and exited the room five minutes Neji came in. He immediately saw the magazine in her lap, "Oh I guess you read it already."

Hinata stared at him for a minute, "How could I be so stupid? And why didn't you tell me?"

Neji leaned against the table as he saw the hairdresser doing Hinata's hair and listening closely, "I was hoping you figure it out. Because I didn't know how to tell you…you're father knows. He recognized me when I came over…are you upset?"

"N-No just surprised."

"I wish we had more time to talk about this but I'm due back down stairs…maybe we can talk after the party."

She smiled, "Sure Neji." When he left people surrounded Hinata helping her get ready. She spent the day having her hair, nails, and make up ready. It was taking longer than Hinata expected. It was taking longer because twice Kakashi had told the stylist to redo her 'look'. Hinata was getting a little impatient. "Kakashi…why don't you like my look?"

Kakashi smirked as he stood in front of Hinata, "Hinata you have a number one single. You need the right look to help launch your career. Tonight you're no longer just Sasuke's girlfriend."

"I never thought I was just that, I'm just a normal girl who happens to have a well known boyfriend. If I'm some sort of celebrity as you said I don't want to act or look like one I just want to be…Hinata."

Kakashi eyes widened, "That's it! Everyone stop what you are doing this new look is also wrong. I forgot your marketing value you're right you need to be normal a high fashion look isn't right for you. Ok we are going simple I want a smoky eyes, just heighten her cheek bones, and a light lip gloss. As for her hair just flat iron it she will look gorgeous but not over done she'll have that natural beauty look. Man I am a genius."

Technically it was Hinata who had given Kakashi the idea but she was just happy he had settled on a look. When they were done Hinata was really happy she looked great just as Kakashi had predicted but she still recognized herself she didn't feel like a different person just a better Hinata. After she was dressed her stylist soon left. Hinata then realized how big the room was as she twirled around in her dress trying to get comfortable in her heels.

Her door opened and Sasuke walked in wearing a black suit and fixing his hair, "Well how do I look?"

Hinata was at lost for words she had to force some out of her, "You….y-you look real good."

He chuckled, "Thanks and you look great we will be the hottest couple there. But before we go here."

He handed her two CD's with Hinata's picture on it, "What's this?"

"Your single I take it you haven't seen it yet."

Hinata was stuck starring at the picture, "Is this my yearbook picture?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah Kakashi kind of just retouched it a bit….he said he didn't have time for a photo shot. But anyway one is yours the other is mine and tonight people are probable going to ask for your autograph and I want the first one so sign mine."

"Are you serious? No one will be asking for my autograph besides I'm just your plus one but if you want it fine." He nodded. She smiled as she quickly signed her name on the CD before handing it back to him.

He put it back into his jacket and gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks…you ready to go?" She nodded and they left the hotel and entered the limo. In the limo Hinata was silent she kept trying to remember all the designers of her clothes and jewelry. Kakashi told her she had to memorize everything in case asked. She felt butterflies in her stomach as the limp pulled up in front of the red carpet.

Hinata looked out the window at the photographers waiting to shot and the screaming fans waiting to see who was in the limo. "Wow the carpet really is red."

The guys laughed as the exited the limo but soon were drowned out by screaming fans and reporters. Hinata heard one reporter say, "As you can hear by the screams the popular band Connect 4 has just arrived and by the looks of it so has Zoom Records new artist and lead singer Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend Hinata Hyuga has arrived as well. Her single right now is number on the charts and looks like is going to become just as popular as her cousin and boyfriend."

Hinata blushed as Sasuke helped her out of the limo and was confused when she heard people screaming her name. Sasuke smirked, "See I told you they would like you."

A reporter yelled out "Hinata! Hinata! Can we have an interview please?!"

He nudged her in their direction, "Go ahead the guys and I am going to take a couple of questions over here. I know you can do this good luck."

Hinata watched him walk over to the reporters wishing he stayed with her. The reporters were still yelling as pictures were being snapped of her. She slowly walked over to one of the reporters and took a deep breath, "Hello."

The reporter smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata. Can you tell the viewers at home how does it feel to have the number one single right now?"

"It feels great."

The reporter continued, "I understand you're still in high school. Now most stars would just be school in the studio why do you decide to stay in school?"

"Education has always been very important to be. I wanted to finished out my last year with my friends and continue my normal life."

The reporter laughed, "Hinata some might argue that every since you won that contest you're life hasn't been normal."

Hinata laughed along becoming less nervous, "Yes compared to others my life isn't what you'd call normal but no matter what I do I always remember to be myself and not change no matter what. I'm just being me."

"Just being me like that. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders Hinata and we are looking forward to your album and hope we meet you again." As Hinata walked away the reporters started to mumble, "Wow she is great, she is so nice and sweet. I think she could make it big."

Kakashi overheard them and smirked, "I am a genius."

Sasuke rejoined her putting his arm around her waist, "You did great."

"Thanks." After taking more pictures and doing a few more interviews they walked into the theater. Hinata actually became star struck, "Look Sasuke there is Tadd and Mangelina, and Bill Smith and I can't believe it's the cast of Junior High Musical and over there it's Hannah Savanna!"

"First off all I think she prefers Smiley Byrus and secondly how come you recognized all these people but not me!"

Hinata just nervously smiled, "Um…I kind of got saw them when I was reading all the magazines we were in."

He just rolled his eyes, "Uh huh." After the movie was over they went to the after party Hinata was amazed on how many stars she saw there. In the middle of the party Sasuke groaned, "Just great."

Hinata was confused, "What is it?"

"My ex-girlfriend is coming this way."

She looked around and saw a red headed girl walking towards them, "Karin, the star of Rumor Girl is your ex-girlfriend?!"

Sasuke nodded, "Unfortunately."

Just than Karin was in front of them of them wearing a low cut black cocktail dress, "Sasuke how are you?"

He wrapped his arm tightly around Hinata, "I'm fine."

Karin rolled her eyes and faced Hinata extending her hand, "Ah you must be that girl I heard about Jineta?"

Hinata shook her hand, "It's H-Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you."

Karin smiled, "I'm sure it is, so you're the new beau of Sasuke well you sure can pick them can't you Sasuke. Love your dress Hinata."

"T-Thank you."

"Come with me Hinata I want to introduce you to some people." Sasuke started to follow, but Karin stopped him. "Let go of the leash Sasuke dear I'll take care of her."

Hinata nodded, "I'll b-be fine Sasuke." Karin led her to a table with drinks and handed Hinata a glass, "What is this?"

"Fruit punch darling, you look more important if you're holding a drink no matter what it is."

Hinata took a sip of her punch, "Wow this is really good."

Karin laughed, "Oh that's right you haven't been famous for long. We have the best of everything drink up." Hinata did as she was told and Karin gave her another glass of fruit punch. "Come on dear I see the director of Rumor Girl." Karin waved at a bald man with a goatee over, "Lucas baby how are you doing?"

The man kissed Karin on both cheeks, "Karin how is my star doing. We just got the green light for season five of Rumor Girl not that there was any doubt. Who is this lovely beauty?"

"Ahh yes this is Hinata Hyuga she is a singer."

"Well, well have you ever considered acting because we are introducing a new character on Rumor Girl and you'd be perfect for the role. Do you have an agent?"

Before she could answer Kakashi appeared shoving a business card in his hand, "Kakashi Hatake agent of Connect Four and Hinata Hyuga."

Karin sighed and pulled Hinata in another direction, "They will be talking about work come on I saw some important people over there." Hinata had just finished sipping her second glass of punch, and Karin had already grabbed two more for them.

A couple of minutes later Karin spotted someone else, "Oh look it's one of my costars Chase Graford. Oh Chase!"

Chase turned around and smiled, "Karin how are you?" His attention was turned immediately to Hinata, "Your Hinata Hyuga."

Hinata was a little taken back that he recognized her, "Yes I am, it's so nice to meet you."

Chase took her hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine. I just bought your song of B-Tunes it's awesome. I see your drink is almost done my I get you another one." Chase held out his arm for her to hold.

As they walked away Karin yelled, "She likes the punch."

Chase and Hinata talked for awhile Hinata found herself giggling and having a real good time. Sasuke unhappily watched them from across the room. "He mumbled to himself, "What does that pretty boy Chase have that I don't?"

Naruto overheard him, "You mean besides the number one primetime show and ruggedly handsome good looks."

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke stomped over to Hinata and Chase. "Uh hello Chase….nice to see you again."

Hinata gasped, "Sasuke!" She threw her arms around him, "Chase this is my boyfriend Sasuke isn't he the cutest! You see I won this contest and this was my prize what a prize right?"

Sasuke looked down at Hinata, "What's wrong with you your acting weird?"

Chase chuckled "I think someone had a little too much punch."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata, "The punch?! Hinata there was alcohol in the punch!"

Hinata just started laughing harder, "OOOPS! I LOVE THIS SONG LET'S DANCE!"

"No say goodbye to Chase I have to get you out of here."

Hinata giggled as she was pulled away, "Bye Chase I loved talking to you call me later so we can hang out."

Sasuke passed Hinata to Naruto, "Here hold on to her and don't let her go." Sasuke stomped back over to Chase, "I swear if we weren't surrounded I'd kill you for giving her alcohol."

Chase shook his head, "Hey, Sasuke I thought she knew. It was Karin who was giving her the drinks in the beginning."

Sasuke eyes widened, "Karin!" He looked around the room and saw her in the corner on the phone.

He ran over to her and heard the end of her conversation, "That's right you heard me Hinata Hyuga is drunk at the after party. I'll be sending you those pictures off my phone right now good bye.""

Before Karin could do anything Sasuke took the phone from her crushing it in his hand. "I don't think so. Leave my girlfriend alone!"

Karin glared at him as he put the mangled pieces of her phone back in her hands, "Sasuke you jerk, and you belong to me."

Sasuke started to walk away, "Whatever bill me for the phone!"

She mumbled to himself, "I won't give up Sasuke not yet. I will ruin that new little girlfriend's career."

**Hey I had fun writing this chapters I hoped you liked all the celebrities in this chapter. Can you guess them all lol? See you next time!**


	14. It's A Secret

Sasuke pulled a giggling Hinata close to him, "I have to get you out of here without the paparazzi seeing here."

Naruto stood up, "We will take care of the paparazzi just get her out the back door."

Sasuke waited till they were gone before pulling Hinata through the party. Hinata pouted, "Sasuke-kun why are we leaving?"

"It's just time to go." Sasuke got Hinata into the limo without anyone noticing. Once they were alone in the limo he took a deep breath.

Hinata put her arms around Sasuke, "Well, well, well we are alone what shall we do?"

"What?!"

"You know Sasuke." She leaned up and tried to kiss Sasuke.

"UH….H-Hinata the guys are g-going to b-be here any m-minute s-so…."

She just giggled again, "You're right besides we shouldn't let that hotel room go to waste."

The door swung open and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji got in. The limo immediately took off, Sasuke turned to them "Thanks guys what did you do?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Naruto kissed a fan girl."

Naruto just grinned, "Hey she asked for one so I gave her one. The paparazzi ate it up."

They arrived at the hotel and the boys said goodnight to Sasuke and Hinata before retiring to their rooms. Hinata smiled, "I had so much fun at the party!"

Sasuke opened up Hinata's door for her. "Yeah I'm glad you did but I think you need some sleep."

"No, No, No." She pulled Sasuke into her room. "No sleep we never get to spend any time together. And now we are here come on Sasuke." She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and gave him a kiss.

But before anything could happen Sasuke pulled away. Hinata sat up on the bed, "What's wrong?"

He just shook his head, "You're drunk Hinata, we can do this another time but not tonight."

She crossed both her arms and legs, "You're no fun Sasuke I bet if I was some other girl throwing herself all over you, you'd have sex with me."

"You are probable right but you are not just some other girl." Sasuke sat next to Hinata on the bed. "You're my girl ok?"

"Ok well I should get out of this dress….but will you stay with me tonight…no funny stuff I promise." Sasuke nodded. "Yay!" Hinata jumped up grabbed her overnight clothes and danced to the bathroom. "I have a great boyfriend! He didn't take advantage of me! Lalalala!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I bet this is the first time she's ever been drunk" Sasuke took off his tie and shoes before getting under the covers of the bed and turning on the TV.

A couple of minutes later Hinata joined him, "I'm so sleepy being a celebrity is a hard life I don't know how you do it. But I understand why it's amazing."

He pulled her close to him, "Well I'm glad you liked it." Hinata started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Oh tell me what it is."

She shook her head, "No it's a secret."

"I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything."

"Fine." Hinata looked Sasuke in the eyes, and whispered, "The secret is that I love you."

Sasuke starred at her for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I love you…a lot but sssshhhh don't tell anyone." Hinata snuggled up to Sasuke and rested her head on his chest.

Sasuke laid their speechless he didn't know what to say he just stared at the ceiling repeating the words over and over in his head. Soon Hinata had fallen asleep but Sasuke couldn't sleep. He snuck out of bed and ran to his hotel room. He had just gotten inspiration and immediately started writing a new song.

Naruto woke up the next morning and looked around the room, "Sasuke isn't here. Oh Sasuke you dog spending the night with Hinata. Neji is going to kill you."

"Shut up I'm on the balcony."

Naruto got out of bed to see his friend sitting at a table full of papers. "Have you slept at all?"

He shook his head, "No time I got the biggest inspiration last night."

"Let me guess Hinata again."

Sasuke handed Naruto a piece of paper, "Shut up and read this."

Naruto rolled his eyes and started reading, "This is good Sasuke."

"Of course it's good how fast can we get into the studio?"

Kakashi walked out on to the balcony, "Well the limo is downstairs if you have something good to record."

Naruto handed him the paper as Sasuke asked, "How'd you get in here?"

Naruto laughed, "Come on you know Kakashi is like a ninja."

Kakashi smirked, "I knew you could do it Sasuke this will be the last song on the album. We need to get you boys in the studio now. You boys go ahead I'll take care of things at the hotel and then Hinata and I will meet you there."

~Hinata's Room~

A knock on her door woke Hinata up, "S-Sasuke?" She stumbled towards the door and opened it to see Rina.

Rina was holding a tray and smile, "Good Morning Hinata! I have your breakfast here."

"Oh t-thank you p-please come in." Hinata stepped aside and let Rina in.

Rina sat down Hinata's food at the table, "You were great at the premiere last night. Kakashi sent me to wake you up and tell you the limo is waiting downstairs for you. And as soon as you're dressed and done with your breakfast it will take you to the studio where the boys are already."

"T-Thank y-you Rina."

"I look forward to working with you again."

Hinata sighed, "I'm not too sure you will."

Rina was a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that I had fun last night but I'm not too sure I'm cut out for it."

Rina smiled, "You are you've got star power."

An hour later Hinata was walking down the hall of Zoom Records when Sasuke walked out of one of the studios. "Hey you."

Hinata hugged her boyfriend, "Hey….sorry about last night…I didn't know the punch was spiked."

"It's ok no harm done but Kakashi wants to see you in recording studio B. We are finishing up in here so I'll be along later."

"What are you finishing up?"

He shook his head, "It's a secret besides I want you to hear it when it's all finished."

She sighed, "Fine I should start working on my song anyway."

Hinata started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "By the way…I love you too." He kissed her cheek before re-entering the recording studio.

Hinata couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. She was so happy she practically floated to recording studio B. Kakashi was waiting inside with a bunch of people. "Hinata good you're here let me introduce you to your music producer Mark. If things work out he will be producing your album."

Hinata shook Mark's hand, "Oh nice to meet you."

Kakashi nodded, "So Hinata what have you got for us?"

It was almost eight o'clock at night when Hinata finished recording her new song. Sasuke had recorded his part in a separate studio so she hadn't seen him all day. She collapsed in a studio chair, "Was it good Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked, "I smell a number one hit. You are defiantly going to get a record deal. Now let's go we have a meeting."

Kakashi lead Hinata to the elevators and up to the top floor of the building. "Where are we going?"

"We have a meeting with the Zoom executives."

The nerves immediately hit Hinata, "W-What?"

"Don't worry the boys will be there it's about all of you." Kakashi walked out of the elevator and opened up two big double doors. Hinata entered the brightly light room with a round table surrounded by big black leather chairs. Sasuke motioned for her to sit next to him, "Hey I was eavesdropping your new song sounds great."

Hinata playfully hit him, "Not fair you've heard mine and I haven't heard yours."

"You will…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence because three record execs walked in. Two men in white suits and black ties walked in and a woman in an all black business suit, Hinata recognized them from when she recorded her first song. The sat down at the table without saying hello. Kakashi passed out black folders to everyone before sitting down next to Hinata. "Well we are glad to have you all with us."

The woman spoke up first, "Yes, Yes but let's make this quick. We have another meeting in half an hour. If we open up our agenda's we will start with Hinata."

Kakashi nodded, "She just finished her next single they are working on it now it will be out in two days."

The woman nodded, "Ok Hinata how is your Friday?"

"I-I h-have s-school."

The woman just rolled her eyes, "We'll write you a note you're a smart girl you won't miss anything. Friday you'll be shooting your first music video. It will be released Monday. If your new single sells well which the numbers say it will, we will have another meeting to discuss a record contract."

"O-Ok…I'll just n-need to discuss this with m-my father."

The woman starred at Hinata making her uncomfortable, "You do that then. Anyway boys congratulations on finishing your album now Kakashi will listen and tell us what your first single will be and then you will make your music video Thursday. Now next Friday will be a small concert for you boys and Hinata will be your opening act."

Hinata's mouth practically hit the table, "C-Concert?"

The execs seemed to be getting irritated with Hinata, "Yes, Hinata this is a great opportunity and we need to see how you do in front of a crowd before we can consider giving you a record deal. So what do you want to do Hinata?"

Hinata felt everyone's eyes on her, "I….I…."


	15. The Truth

Hinata sat there becoming redder by the second; she knew what she should say. So even if though she was still very unsure she said what she knew they wanted to hear, "I-I w-want t-to d-do t-this."

The woman nodded, "Good."

After the meeting Hinata begged Sasuke to listen to his song. He said no and asked her to promise to wait until their concert to hear the song. He wanted her to hear it for the first time live.

She agreed before heading home. Once she was home she collapsed on the couch next to her father, "Well look it's my daughter the big star."

"I'm not a star father, I'm just……tired."

"Well you looked like a star on the red carpet on the television you looked very pretty. I almost didn't recognize you."

She yawned, "T-Thank you, by the way I have to miss school on Friday I'm shoot a music video."

"You say that so calmly, so does that mean you recorded your new single?"

"Today…..and I'm going to be singing in a concert in two weeks. They gave me a bunch of back stage passes for you, Hanabi and my friends….if you want to come."

"I wouldn't miss it, you're mother would be very proud of you Hinata just as I am."

Hinata smiled, "Really you're proud?"

Hiashi hugged his eldest, "Yes, but you do look tired and even if you are a star you have school in the morning now go to bed."

The next two weeks flew by for Hinata. School was almost finishing she had less than a month left. She had shot her first music video, and had a blast filming it. Kakashi was even talking about maybe having her do some acting. He had really taken to the role of her unofficial manager. School was a little different people were still being mean to her but more people were asking for her autograph and to have pictures taken with her. This not only happened at school but at everywhere Hinata went these days. She was even getting used to having a body guard around.

Her duet with Sasuke had hit number one and threw all of this, Sakura and Tenten were very supportive and even were in the video with Hinata. Ino however was still sulking and refused to talk to Hinata.

The night of the concert Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were relaxing in Hinata's dressing room.

Sakura hugged Hinata, "You are so going to rock the house tonight."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah but aren't you nervous?"

Hinata half smiled, "Yes don't remind me."

The door opened interrupting their conversation and Karin walked in, "Hinata darling how are you?"

Sakura's mouth dropped, "YOU'RE KARIN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE RUMOR GIRL!"

Karin grinned, "Of course you love it, it's the number one show on television. Everybody loves it."

Tenten scoffed, "I don't."

Karin glared at Tenten but then acted like she hadn't heard her, "Anyway Hinata who are these ………delightful people? Did they win some kind of contest to hang out with you?"

Sasuke had told Hinata to watch her back around Karin and was now uncomfortable having her here, "They are my best friend."

"Awe isn't that cute still friends with the commoners. Well I just came to say hello and tell you to break a leg tonight. I was just on my way to see Sasuke that sweetie sent me a ticket. Bye" She kissed the air around Hinata, "Kiss, kiss, hug, hug bye!"

In Connect Four's dressing room Kakashi had just told them it was time for their rehearsal. Sasuke said he was going to see Hinata quickly before. As he left the room followed by Shikamaru and Neji Kakashi remarked to Naruto. "I am a genius kid."

Naruto grabbed his bass, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke was bringing this band down, with all his partying and drinking. But as soon as I got him to agree to the plan of dating Hinata it made a full one eighty. He is a great actor I tell you, I mean I don't know how long he can keep this up but the longer the better."

Naruto just chuckled, "Sasuke's isn't acting he really likes her. Just because this all started because of some stupid publicity stunt but it's not anymore. And it hasn't been for a long time."

Kakashi smiled, "Well then don't call me just a genius but a matchmaker. Now let's go we have a concert to put on."

Hinata was standing nervously at the side of the stage; she peeked out at the crowd of people. She didn't think she could sing in front of all these people. Someone whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine."

She turned around to see Sasuke standing there, "I hope so."

Before Sasuke could answer the band started to play and you could hear a voice come over the speakers. "EVERYONE ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd roared. "OK SHE HAS THE NUMBER ONE SINGLE RIGHT NOW GIVE IT UP FOR HINATA HYUGA!"

The crowd started screaming, it scared Hinata a bit. Sasuke gave her a kiss on the cheek and nudged her on the stage. She slowly walked out into center stage, "H-Hello." The band started to play behind her and Hinata started singing Who Will I Be.

The crowd applauded when she finished, "Thank you, I'd like to sing my new song called 'This is Me.'"

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

The crowd erupted with screams the second Sasuke stepped on the stage.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

[Hinata] This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me**

You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'

[Both]  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

The audience was cheering and applauding for the two. Hinata waved to the crowd, "Thank You!"

Sasuke kissed her cheek again and said, "Give it up again for Hinata Hyuga. And I'd like to bring out a couple of my friends." Hinata had to cover her ears when Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru appeared on stage. The audience went crazy for them. "Ok I'd like to dedicate our first song to a very special girl." Sasuke winked at Hinata before starting to sing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

Movin' on, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever,  
I just gotta let you know,  
That I won't let you go.

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright, (it's alright)  
When you're right here by my side (by my side)  
When you look me in the eyes, (because)  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. (oh)  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

After the concert Hinata was waiting for Sasuke in his hotel room. She practically tackled him to the floor when he entered the room. "Sasuke you guys were incredible on stage! And that song made me cry I loved it. But not as much as those girls those they were crazy for you guys.

He chuckled, "Seems like you are becoming a fan girl."

She gave him a kiss, "Maybe."

Hinata was so happy but also very sleepy. Sasuke spent the night with her although he didn't get much sleep. He kept thinking about how he was about to go on tour and be away from her. When she started to wake up he had an Idea. He pulled her close to him, "Hey I was thinking you know I have to go on tour soon….so how about you come with us?"

This woke made Hinata fully awake. "What?!"

"Well you can tour with us, work on your album and even open for us some nights."

Hinata thought for a moment, "I have to think about it."

He kissed her forehead, "Ok you think about it while I get us some breakfast. Be right back." Sasuke walked out the door but before it could close Sakura and Tenten ran in.

She saw the panicked look on their faces, "W-What's going on?"

Sakura was trying to catch her breath, "Hinata.....look….at this."

She tossed Hinata a magazine with a picture of her and Sasuke on the cover which read, 'IT'S ALL A FAKE!' "What is this?" Hinata started to read the magazine, "The ongoing relationship between Connect Four member Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga is all a publicity stunt. Sources say that Uchiha was only dating the young singer to make his fans think he's changed. And to make it worse the young Hyuga was none the wiser."

Hinata looked up at her two friends. "A p-publicity s-stunt?"


	16. Break Ups

A/N Hey everyone I just want to thank for all the reviews! And I forgot to put the name of the songs on the last chapter. So Hinata's song was This is Me by Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas. And Sasuke's was When You Look Me In The Eyes by of course the Jonas Brothers. Thanks for reading I had a lot of fun writing this story as I do all my stories and I'm sad to see this one ending. I've been thinking this story may be deserving of a**sequel**what do you think?

Sakura reached out to her friend, "It's ok Hinata."

Hinata just shook her head and got out of bed, "No I'm fine…can you two leave me alone for a minute?"

Tenten took a step towards, "But Hinata…"

Hinata snapped at her, "I said leave now!"

Sakura pulled Tenten out of the room, "Ok but we'll be in our room just call us when you're ready to talk."

Hinata wasn't alone for long because shortly after her friends left Sasuke returned. He placed their bagels and juice on the table. "Hey I saw Tenten and Sakura is something wrong they kind of gave me dirty looks." Hinata couldn't look at him she just stared out the window with her back towards him. "Earth to Hinata! Hello is anyone home?"

Hinata's shaking hand pointed to the magazine on the bed. Sasuke picked it up and froze, "H-Hinata I can explain."

Trying to keep from crying she asked, "Is it t-true?"

He threw the magazine to the floor, "Listen to me there is more to it than that."

"No there isn't either you only dated me for a publicity stunt or not. Now which one is it?"

He slowly started walking over towards her, "Ok in the beginning yes that was the case but…"

She didn't wait for him to finish, "GET OUT!"

"Hinata wait I…."

"GET OUT SASUKE NOW!"

He shook his head, "Not until we talk."

Hinata was so mixed with emotions she didn't know what to do other than let them take over. She found herself yelling and ranting, "You want to talk Sasuke? Well let's talk! Let's talk about these last couple months; this hasn't been easy for me you know! But do you care no because obviously you didn't care about me at all! I'm so tired of all of this. I don't want to keep finding out about my life on the cover of magazines! A couple of months ago I was a normal girl and now my whole life has changed because of you! Because you needed to look better you made me look like an idiot!"

"It's not like that and if you let me explain I'll tell you."

"Tell me what? Are you going to tell me how you tricked me into falling in love with you or how you pretended to love me back?" She felt the tears start to fall, "You need to go! RICK!" Rick who was Hinata's body guard entered the room. She pointed at Sasuke, "Please escort him out of here."

Sasuke pulled away from Rick, "NO I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Rick grabbed Sasuke again, "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but you need to go."

Sasuke struggled as Rick dragged him out of her room. Hinata yelled, "Don't let anyone else in."

She had to hurry as she packed her things. She needed to get out of there before people tried to stop her. She exited the room and saw Sasuke still struggling with Rick. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Home…it's over."

"IT'S NOT OVER! JUST RELAX WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS. I CARE ABOUT YOU…I LOVE YOU!"

She stopped short at the door, "If you really do than do me a favor never talk to me ever again." As she ran away she yelled, "Try not to write a song about this!" And with those last few words Hinata was gone.

Sasuke stopped fighting with Rick, "I…just let her go…she's gone….I'M SUCH AN IDOIT! I'VE GO T TO GO AFTER HER! GET OUT OF MY WAY RICK! I HAVE TO TALK TO HER!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Kakashi walked over to them and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke just relax."

He pushed Kakashi's hand off him, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He sighed heavily, "I know and I'll fix it I promise. But you're upset and so is she and because you both are really upset talking to each other right now will only make anything worse. Trust me Sasuke I'll fix it."

Sasuke glared at his manager before stomping off towards his room, "You better."

Kakashi and Sasuke tried to get in contact with Hinata over the next couple of days but she wouldn't pick up her phone. Nor would her father allow either of them up to see her. He was very worried about his daughter. Since she had barely left her room in over two weeks, only leaving to eat and go to school. Hiashi had tried many times to talk to her but couldn't get her to open the door. But today he had a plan; he frantically banged on her door, "HINATA HANABI GOT MAULED BY ONE OF THOSE PAPARAZZI PEOPLE!"

Hinata ran to open the door. "HANABI! is she alright."

Her father nodded, "Yeah she's fine. She is at play rehearsal."

"She didn't get mauled."

"Nope but it got you to open the door."

She glared at him, "That wasn't nice."

He followed her into her room, "I know but I had to talk to you. Hinata I know you're upset about Sasuke…"

"He lied to me and made me look like a fool."

"Yes…but I still think we need to talk. You never found out the whole story you can't just throw everything away because of something you read in a tabloid."

She sighed, "I know but the fact that he admitted it should be enough. Girls like me should never date rock stars."

Confused he asked, "A girl like you what do you mean a girl like you? Hinata you are beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful, sweet and on top of that you have an amazing voice. You're a girl that everyone loves you'd know that if you ever left this room and saw all fan mail downstairs. Some of them are from girls that want to be just like you. Now I'm not telling you what to do about Sasuke but it be ashamed if you threw away something special that you loved just because of him."

"What about college?"

"It will always be there if you decide to go… this opportunity though might not be. You should call Kakashi he is driving me crazy wanting to speak with you. You think about it ok?"She agreed she did have a lot to think about.

Back with Sasuke things had taken a turn for the worse. His friends saw how depressed he was becoming. Naruto decided it was time for them to try and talk to him again. Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto went and found Sasuke alone in his room drinking. Naruto yelled, "SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sasuke took a swig of his drink, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Neji grabbed the bottle away from Sasuke, "LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE DRUNK, YOU HAVEN'T SHAVED OR SHOWERED IN DAYS YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO YOUR DAYS BEFORE HINATA!"

Sasuke crawled into bed, "SO WHAT?!"

Naruto pulled the covers away from Sasuke, "SO WHAT THE ALBUM COMES OUT AT THE END OF THE MONTH. A COUPLE OF WEEKS OF PUBLICTY TV TALK SHOWS AND THAN WE ARE ON THE ROAD! AND I WON'T HAVE YOU MESSING IT UP FOR US!"

"SCREW YOU NARUTO I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BAND! IT'S MY BAND I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

Shikamaru and yelled, "THIS IS NOT YOUR BAND!"

Sasuke grabbed the bottle back from Neji, "Yes it is there would be no Connect Four without me!"

Naruto was so angry he kicked Sasuke's bed, "IT'S NOT YOUR BAND! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! HINATA DIDN'T CHANGE YOU! YOU'RE STILL THE SAME JACK ASS YOU WERE BEFORE YOU MET HER!"

Shikamaru followed Naruto and also kicked Sasuke's bed, "You've been like this for two weeks now! We have a lot of work to do! And if you're going to be like this…"

"What Shikamaru what the hell are you going to do? What are anyone of you going to do? Nothing that is what you're going to do. Now just shut up and leave me alone till we go on tour."

They boys were silent for a moment but Shikamaru broke the silence when he said, "You know what I don't need this. I quit now you can have your band."

Neji yelled after Shikamaru, "Shikamaru come back!" He turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "I'm not going to be in a band with you acting like this. And I'm defiantly not being in this band without Shikamaru!"

Neji stomped out of the room leaving an upset Naruto, "Look what you did! I can't look at you right now! I have to go try and fix this mess you created." Sasuke jumped a bit when he heard the Naruto slam the door. He sighed heavily and pulled the covers over his head. He couldn't deal with this right now.

The next day Hinata answered a knock at her front door, only to find her cousin standing there with suitcases. "Neji what's wrong?!"

Neji faked a smile, "Hey cousin…I was wondering could I stay here for a couple days?"

"Of course you can come in. What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Connect Four broke up."


	17. Making Up is Hard To Do

Hinata's jaw dropped, "W-What you broke up…why?"

Neji put his bags down, "Your ex-boyfriend…long story."

"But what about the tour…the album…."

"The record will probably make Sasuke do it by himself."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Where are Shikamaru and Naruto?"

Neji sat down at her couch, "I'm not too sure."

Hinata pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Naruto's number. "Naruto where are you?"

Naruto sighed, "We are packing up and going home."

"No don't go home….at least not now. You can stay at my house till this is all settled."

Shikamaru grabbed the phone from Naruto, "We couldn't put you out like that."

Hinata shook her head, "No it's no problem come over we can make room."

A couple of hours later Hiashi and Hanabi arrived home. Hinata ran up to the door, "Hello father! How are you today?"

Hiashi suspected something in Hinata's voice, "I'm fine….is something wrong?"

Hinata looked around nervously as her sister went up stairs to her room, "No….well…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanabi's scream interrupted Hinata.

Hanabi ran back down the stairs, "S-S-Shikamaru in my house…..AGAIN!"

Hiashi turned to his eldest, "WHAT?!"

Without taking a breath Hinata said, "THEBANDBROKEUPANDITOLDTHEMTHEYCOULDSTAYHERE!"

Hanabi started jumping up and down, "I'm going to be living with Shikamaru!"

Hiashi crossed his arms, "I don't know about this."

Hanabi started tugging on her father's arms, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

"I don't think this will be healthy for you Hinata."

She knew what her father was getting at, "Sasuke isn't here and the other boys are like my family."

Hanabi nodded, "Yeah, yeah and Neji is our blood. He is actually family!"

Hiashi thought for a moment, "Fine but Hanabi I want you to behave."

That night after dinner Hinata brought some extra blankets into the guest room. "It's too crowded in here Hanabi can room with me."

Neji shook his head, "No we are putting you out enough as it is."

Shikamaru took the blankets from Hinata, "Yeah we are only staying here till everything gets settled with the label."

Naruto stretched out on the bed, "Why do we have to leave? We've been living in hotels for months. It's nice to be in a real home for once even if it's not ours."

She smiled, "You can stay for as long as you want….I like having you guys here……it makes things easier."

Neji put his arm around his cousins shoulders, "How are you anyway?"

"Fine….I'm just confused….how is he?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "An asshole…" They boys went on to tell her how the band broke up and Sasuke's relapse with alcohol. Their conversation didn't make Hinata feel any better she spent the night tossing and turning.

In the morning Hiashi went down to the kitchen to see the boys setting the table. "Good morning boys. You made breakfast?"

Naruto laughed, "We ordered in we have no idea how to cook."

Hiashi looked around, "Is Hinata up yet?"

Hanabi walked into the kitchen, "No she left over an hour ago."

"What? Where did she go?!"

Hanabi felt uncomfortable with all eyes staring at her, "S-She w-went t-to see Sasuke."

All the men in the room yelled, "WHAT?!"

**~Hinata~**

Hinata was walking down the hall of hotel not too sure what to say when she saw him. She convinced the security guard to let her into Sasuke's room. His suite was a mess there were empty bottles everywhere Hinata had to maneuver her way through them. She found Sasuke asleep in his bed, "S-Sasuke……Sasuke…"

Hinata grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke groaned and slowly opened up his eyes, "W-What's g-going on?"

She hit him again with the pillow, "W-Wake up!"

Sasuke sat up quickly, "HINATA!"

She dropped the pillow, "What happened here?"

He looked around, "A…party…"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Why do you care what I do? You broke up with me remember?"

Hinata sighed, "That…doesn't mean I don't still care."

He opened up a new bottle and took a swig, "Yeah right."

"What happened to you?! You're drinking again! You broke up the band…"

"THEY LEFT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

She threw her hands in the air, "Exactly you didn't do anything, you just let your friends leave. And there are very upset. I should know because they are in my house."

Sasuke glared at her for a moment, "So did they tell you the truth? Like how I really do have feelings for you."

"How can I believe that when I'm told you only dated me to drink? And look we broke up and what are you doing?" He didn't have an answer for her so they both were silent for awhile. "Listen I didn't come here to talk about us. I came to stop you from ruining your life. If you keep this up you'll lose everything."

"So what I don't' care."

"I guess you really don't. I can't look at you anymore. You're not the man I feel in love with Sasuke Uchiha I don't know who you are anymore."

He pointed towards the door, "JUST LEAVE NOW!"

"FINE!" And with that she left slamming the door behind her. Sasuke put the bottle on the night stand and sighed. "What the hell have I done?"

_**~One month later~**_

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were having a meeting at Zoom records with Kakashi. Kakashi was begging them, "Guys we need you there is no Connect Four!"

Neji shook his head, "Sasuke doesn't believe that."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah if he believed we were important he would have called us in the past month. He didn't even come to this meeting."

Just than the door opened and Sasuke walked in. "Hey guys….sorry I'm late." The room went silent. "Yeah I was expecting that."

Naruto looked around, "Where have you been?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Um……rehab."

Kakashi stood up, "I leave you guys alone."

Sasuke sat in Kakashi seat facing his three friends. Shikamaru broke the awkward silence, "So…..rehab how was it?"

"It was awful but worth it thirty one days sober."

Naruto smiled, "That's great glad you are taking care of yourself."

It grew silent again, Sasuke groaned. "Ok I'll get right to the point. I was a selfish, stupid, insensitive, jerk."

Neji rolled his eyes, "You forgot rude, nasty, and obnoxious."

"Thanks."

Neji smirked, "Just making sure you got them all."

Sasuke took a deep breath, "If you guys won't come back I'm not going on without you. I was wrong to believe I could do this without you."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "An apology I don't believe it."

Sasuke shrugged, "This year has been full of surprises."

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru and Neji, "You were a real ass Sasuke but I still want to be friends. I think we've all forgotten that we are friends first and a band second."

Shikamaru nodded, "You're right…we shouldn't have left you Sasuke. We are your friends so we should have been there for you."

Sasuke shook his head, "No you've guys were always there I just didn't notice…they teach you this stuff in rehab….but mostly I got that from Hinata….how is she?"

Neji answered, "She is ok…she graduated yesterday."

"Yeah I know I was there….in the back."

"I can't believe you actually went….you've changed….in a good way though."

He half smiled, "Thanks…I think. So what do we do now?"

_**~Hinata~**_

As the boys discussed the future of the band they had no idea that on the floor above them Hinata was meeting with the record executives and Kakashi. "I just want to thank you all for giving me the opportunity to record an album. I've made my decision…I've decided to take your offer."

Kakashi was so happy to have some good news, "This is so great Hinata."

A record executive nodded, "Ok we will start with getting you the best writers we've got."

As they started to walk out Hinata said, "I actually have a song I want to record first…and I was wondering if I could start tomorrow."

The record executives looked at one another, "You're eager to go I like that. Fine at eight a.m tomorrow Hinata you will start work on your debut album."

_**Will Connect Four get back together? Will Hinata become a rock star now? And will Hinata and Sasuke ever get back together? Find out in the next and LAST chapter of Dating a Rock Star!**_

_**ALERT!!! Send me your ideas on what Hinata's first single should be! Remember it should be about her relationship with Sasuke!!!! So I'll see you all next time and I will reveal if this story will get a SEQUAL!!!!!!!**_


	18. It's About Us Now

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE GREAT SONGS! I PICKED ABOUT YOU NOW BY MIRANDA CROSGROVE BECAUSE I FELT IT HAD THE ROCK VIBE HIANTA'S NEEDED AND IT EXPRESSED HOW SHE NEEDED TIME TO DISCOVER HER FEELINGS FOR SASUKE. THE SONG WAS SUBMITTED BY **Gaara- aishiteru! ****There is a surprise at the end which I'm sure you'll all be happy with!**

Naruto patted Sasuke's back as they walked off stage, "That was great Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah we did a great job they loved us!"

Neji and Shikamaru were running around high fiving each other. Neji grinned, "This is so great we did a great job with the press for our album! All those talk shows and meet and greats and now we get to go on tour!"

Sasuke nodded, "But it was fun meeting our fans during the meet and greats."

Kakashi was waiting for them in their hotel room, "Great set guys the fans loved you and your tour is sold out we might have to add on a few shows!"

Naruto sat down on one of the beds, "Any word on who are opening act is going to be?"

Kakashi was about to answer when his phone went off. "Sorry I have to take this be right back."

Shikamaru turned on the television to an entertainment show. The host of the show was talking, "She went from publicity stunt to rock star. I'm talking about Hinata Hyuga who is living every girls dream. For those of you who don't know she was tricked into dating Connect Four member Sasuke Uchiha. But since the break up and public humiliation Hinata has been working on her debut album which debuted Friday. It has soared to the top of the charts making her a rock star. We wish Hinata lots of success in her future. Stick around after the commercial break we will be premiering Hinata's new video About You Know."

Shikamaru turned off the television, "Sorry…"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not it's ok it's been two months….I'm happy for her. I'm going to my room……kind of tired I want to rest up." Sasuke left the room before anyone could say anything. He went to his room to be alone. Once inside he went to his closet and reached for a bag on the top shelf. He reached inside and pulled out Hinata's album, he had secretly bought it when it came out. But he couldn't bring himself to listen to it yet. He remembered what the television announcer said and ran to turn on the television.

He found the channel just as the announcer said, "Now like promised the premiere of Hinata Hyuga's new video About You Know."

Sasuke sat there as Hinata appeared on the screen, "Wow."

**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you**

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And as though, moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**

But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now

Sasuke sat there silently holding her album watching her sing and play the guitar he bought her. One part of the video caught Sasuke's eyes which was when she kissed the guitar pick necklace he bought her.

"So what did you think?"

Sasuke jumped up almost knocking over the table in front of him. He turned around to see Hinata standing behind him. "HINATA!"

She smiled, "Hey."

"How'd you get in here?"

"Kakashi let me in….so did you like my song?"

He nodded slowly he couldn't take his eyes off her she looked great in her skinny jeans high heeled boots, black tee and jean jacket that Sasuke recognized as his old one. She had her hair layered now and had her bangs swept across. "You look great…I like the jacket."

She blushed "Thanks I had it tailored to fit better I hope you don't mind."

He ran his hand through his hair, "No it looks better like that……awkward huh?"

She giggled, "Yeah.....um congratulations on your album going to number one for like a month. It is a great album."

He pointed to her album in his hand, "Thanks and I heard yours just number one how does it feel?"

"Unreal I just can't believe in a couple of months my life completely changed….but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You wouldn't even change us?"

She shook her head, "Nope….never."

Sasuke placed her album on her table, "Ok I'm just going to spit it out. I'm sorry for hurting you I beat myself up every day about it."

"D-Do you still f-feel the same way about m-me?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good because I didn't lie when I wrote that song. I'm still in love with you." She threw her purse on the bed and walked over threw her arms around Sasuke neck and kissed him.

He took a step back, "Your taking me back?"

"If you'll have me…"

He smirked, grabbed her and kissed her again. The door swung open and Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru ran in. Naruto punched his fists in the air, "All right they are back together!!"

Kakashi smirked, "I knew it was going to happen! That's why I'm with everyone here I have to tell you that the Connect Four touring with Hinata. Hinata you will be opening up for the boys!"

Hinata gasped, "Really I'm going on tour?"

Kakashi grinned and motioned for the waiter to come in, "Yes now everyone grab a glass of ginger ale and let's toast to great success. You five are going to be the hottest things in Hollywood. And this is just the beginning more albums, awards, and a movie! I can't wait to have you guys cross over to the big screen!"

As their glasses clinked together she thought about how her life had changed just by dating a rock star. She smiled as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking how my life is going to change again just by being a rock star."

SEQUAL IS OUT RIGHT NOW IT'S CALLED **BEING A ROCK STAR!** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I HAD A GREAT TIME WRITING THIS AND AM REALLY EXCITED TO HAVE A SEQUEL! Thank you all again!!!!! I really enjoyed the songs people sent me and keep a look out because they might be in the sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
